An unforgettable summer
by Oncer93
Summary: What happens when Spinelli is forced to spend an entire summer staying with Ashley A, who has plans of her own.
1. Chapter 1: Summer plans

**Okay so, i been thinking of writing another story, and i had this idea while reading another story. Okay, so this story will have a similar plot to another recess story. But the author never finished the story. Okay, so here goes the story.**

**Chapter 1: summer plans**

Summer was getting close. Today was the last day of school, and everyone was talking about their plans, including the Ashleys, who were having tea outside, while watching the other kids.

"ugh, i, like, can't believe, that we're, like, going to middle school after summer break, and that Spin ugly will, like, totally embarrass us, with the fact that she, like, shares a name with us. She'll, like, so ruin our reputation, with her personality and lack of style and manners" Ashley B said.

They were watching Spinelli and her friend pull off a prank, and Spinelli was about to fulfill her part of the prank. The part was simple; all she had to do was tie Prickly's tie around the flagpole on the rooftop. That part was her own idea, even though her friends had told her that she didn't have to, they could just tie it around the regular flagpole, but she was convinced she could do it. Gretchen had theorized that as long as Spinelli was careful and held on tight, then nothing could go wrong. Of course, what one could have foreseen was how slippery it was, and before Spinelli knew it, she slipped and fell.

Everyone had seen what had happened, and suddenly an idea popped up in Ashley A's head "you know Ashley B, i think i, like, just had an idea. A solution to our problem". Ashley A then told the other Ashleys about her plan. "I will, like, go see Spinelli in the hospital, and then i will, like, convince her parents, to let her stay with me for the summer, where we can, like, take care of her. Where i can, like, change Spinelli, turn her into one of us"

"No way, it will, like, never work. Spinelli will never want to change, remember we, like, tried to turn her into one of us back in the 4th grade, and it didn't work" Ashley B said.

"that was, like, different. This time around we're older, and there won't be any T.J Detweiler to interrupt our plan. I mean look at her, she has potential, i believe she would make an amazing Ashley" Ashley A said.

"well then if you can turn her into one of us, then everybody would be impressed and we would for sure set an example, but we'll see after summer" Ashley B said.

And soon enough Spinelli was picked up and had to go to the hospital.

A few hours later, school had been over for a few hours, when Ashley finally arrived at the hospital. She knew that she had to go a while later, in order to not be seen by any of Spinelli's friends, but she was convinced that her plan was foolproof; after all, all of Spinelli's friends had plans for the summer and they couldn't take care of her, but Ashley A could, since she didn't have any plans for the summer.

Ashley A finally arrived at the hospital, and had even bought a stuffed bear for Spinelli, to make it look like they could actually be friends. She had asked at the reception, on where Spinelli's room was, and she found it. She walked in and saw that Spinelli was asleep, but her leg was in a cast. She also saw two people sitting by her bed, who she figured were Spinelli's parents.

"Oh, hello, i didn't realize that Ashley had more friends. Well Ashley is asleep now, but you're more than welcome to stay" Spinelli's mom said, as she continued "I'm Flo and this is m husband Bob, we're Ashley's parents"

"Oh, well i guess i could stay, well my name is also Ashley, and i happen to go to school with your daughter"

Spinelli's dad then left to go get some coffee, leaving Ashley A and Spinelli's mom to talk.

"So, what are your plans for the summer, someone as young as you must have plans" Flo said.

"Oh well, i don't have any plans. We were supposed to travel this summer, but my father had to work, so my younger siblings are going to camp, but i'm all alone, well i mean my mother will be there as well, but other than that, i got no plans"

"well that's such a shame. You know, we were going on a trip ourselves this summer, but our Ashley surely can't go with us with a broken leg, but now we just have to find someplace for her to stay until she recovers"

"really, well it's a shame that she can't go with you, but you know, she's more than welcome to stay at my place. We got plenty of space and we can definitely take care of her, it's no problem at all, in fact, it could be so much fun to have a friend stay over"

"well in that case, I have to talk to my husband about it, but i'm sure that he would agree with me, that our Ashley can definitely stay with you until she gets better. She gets out of the hospital tomorrow, so the day after tomorrow, we'll bring her home to you"

"Oh well look at the time, it's getting late. I should get going, but I will see you all, the day after tomorrow".

And with that Ashley A left, saying goodbye to Bob on the way, smirking because first part of her plan was complete. She had even talked to her parents about letting Ashley S stay with them for the summer, and they had agreed.

Eventually Spinelli woke up, with both of her parents sitting by her bed.

"Oh, thank god you're awake, do you have any idea on how worried we been, what could posses you to climb onto a rooftop. You were lucky that all you ended up with was a broken leg. Your father and i were so worried about you" Spinelli's mom said.

"I didn't think it was slippery, i thought i could handle it. Plus, it was supposed to be a fun last prank done by my friends and me"

"Well look at what these pranks lead to, i'm not so sure, that your friends are good for you when they make you do these sort of things"

"But it wasn't their fault, I was the one who suggested it"

"Well either way, we can't take you with us on our trip now, with a broken leg. But fortunately, in the meantime, i found you a place, where you can stay until you recover. Actually, it was resolved just today, but your friend from school, Ashley Armbruster was so nice to let you stay with her until you recover, her and her family has so kindly agreed to look after you"

"Wait what, don't i get a say in it. She's not my friend" Spinelli was shocked, she couldn't believe, that her parents would agree to such a thing.

"Nonsense, she was very polite, after all she came here to visit you. I'm sure that she could be a great influence on you"

Apparently, Spinelli had no choice in her summer plans. The day had started out so good, and then it only became bad, and worse, and now she had to spend her summer with the devil, things couldn't get any worse.

**Next chapter: Spinelli starts her new summer plans.**

**Okay, so that was it for the first chapter, hope you liked it. Let me know if there is something you would like to see in the story or if you have any suggestions.**

**I don't own recess or its characters.**

**Also please R/R.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation begins

**Thank you for the review. Yearh Spinelli will have to depend on Ashley A from now on, even if she hates it, and yearh she doesn't have much choice or much to say in that matter. As for Ashley A, yes, she wants Spinelli to join the Ashleys; albeit for shallow reasons, but reasons, nonetheless. Plus, she knows she can't force Spinelli to join, so she has to go about it in different ways. As to how Spinelli will respond, well that is to be seen. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Vacation begins.**

It was now Sunday and that meant that, it was time for Spinelli to start her so called vacation at Ashley A's house; much to Spinelli's dismay. She had tried to convince her parents, to let her come with them, or at least cancel their trip, which they refused. Stating that, they had spent money on this trip, and that just because she was going to do something stupid, didn't mean that they should cancel their trip, and that she surely couldn't go with them, with a broken leg. But they told her that they could go next year. Then she tried to convince them to let her stay all by herself, which they also refused, stating that she couldn't possibly take care of herself, when she had a broken leg. Then she tried to convince them to let her stay with anybody else, which they once again refused. Stating that, everyone they knew would go away on vacation, and that the Armbrusters had been nice enough to let her stay for as long as needed, and that their daughter could use a friend to keep her company. She had tried everything to make her parents not send her to live with the worst person she knew. She had begged and pleaded, and even tried to throw a temper tantrum. Yet her parents didn't listen.

So now, here she was, in a car, on her way to live with Ashley A for the next 6 weeks. If not longer. "Oh, i'm sure that you're going to have a great time anyway this summer Pokey, cheer up. We can always go on our trip next year" Spinelli's dad said, trying and failing to cheer her up.

All Spinelli could do was grumble in return. Her own parents didn't bother asking her what she wanted for this summer. She could admit that, trying to climb onto the school rooftop was not her brightest idea, but that didn't mean that her parents had to punish her for it.

"We would have taken you this year, if you haven't acted so foolish Ashley. You know, I hope you learn something this summer, about not doing foolish stuff, and hopefully, pulling pranks and getting into trouble will stop. Now I want you to be polite, when you stay there. Also, I want no complaints from you, not now, and not when we come pick you up. Not about not going on our trip, and especially not about staying with the Armbrusters. Especially when they were so kind to take you in and look after you". Her mom said with a stern voice, before she continued. "Besides your friend Ashley A, she was so polite the other day. I think she could be a great influence on You. Now do we have a deal, that there will be no complaints, and that you will be polite, and then when we pick you, I hope that all the pranking, getting into trouble and doing foolish, that this summer will put a stop to it". Flo said, hoping that, after these 6 weeks, their daughter would stop doing these foolish stuffs, like fighting, getting into trouble and puling pranks. She hoped that Ashley A could rub of some of her qualities onto their daughter. Not much, just enough to get their daughter to stop doing these pranks, it was getting too dangerous. She could use a new friend, to help her. After all, they were no longer in elementary school and would be teenagers soon enough.

Spinelli said nothing, still upset about where she had to spend her summer, her own mother actually thought that Ashley A would be a good influence on her.

"Ashley" her mother said in a stern voice.

"Fine it's a deal" Spinelli grumbled, knowing that she had no choice in the matter.

After driving for a while, they finally found the place. It was gigantic, a mansion, with who knows how many rooms. Of course, Ashley A stood at the front door, wearing a pink sundress, with white sandals.

After a bit of a struggle, Spinelli finally got out of the car, refusing help from her parents, still mad at them.

"I'm happy that you're here Ashley S. This is going to be so much fun". Ashley A said.

"We're just glad she could stay here, and have others look after her, and now she won't be all alone and lonely. Right Ashley" Flo said, looking at Spinelli.

"Yearh sure" Spinelli grunted, not looking at any of the other three.

"she's just a bit upset breaking her leg and having to miss our trip, but we can always go next year" Bob

"I completely understand, it was so scary. But don't you worry I have so many plans for the two of us, that she won't even miss your trip. In fact, I think this will be one unforgettable summer" Ashley A feigned a smile while hiding a smirk, which scared Spinelli. Who knew what Ashley A could think of, plus Spinelli was completely depended on Ashley A. Normally she wasn't a fan of having to depend on others, but the fact that she had to depend on Ashley A, which only made things much worse for her.

"Well isn't that nice, so where are your parents" Flo

"Oh well, they had to drop Tyler and Brittany off at camp, though they were sad that they didn't get the chance to meet you. Well would you like a tour of the house"

"You know we would love that, but we have to get going if we want to catch our plane. So, we'll see you in 6 weeks". Bob said.

"We'll call once we get there, and of course we'll call over the course of the 6 weeks, and if our Ashley wishes to stay all summer, then all you need to do is say so. But you know, since we are going away for the a few weeks, we'd like to give our Ashley this, just in case of emergency or if you find something fun to do" Flo said as she handed Ashley A, a credit card.

"Of course, we'll totally tell you, if we're having so much fun that Ashley S will want to stay until the end of summer, and thank you for the card, i'm sure we'll use it, if we need it"

Flo then looked over at her daughter afterwards "Oh, and Ashley remember what we talked about in the car, remember our deal"

"Fine, yearh okay" Spinelli could hardly look at her parents. Barely wanting to say goodbye, but also upset over her current living situation.

She then watched as her parents said goodbye and went into the car. All she could was watch as the car drove away. Her emotions were a mix of anger, sadness, frustration and fear. Anger over her situation, that her parents didn't listen to her when she begged them not to leave her here. Sadness because this was not her idea of a good time, sad because her parents were leaving her in the hands of the actual devil, who had plans that scared Spinelli. Frustration because of her predicament, because she had a broken leg, because Ashley A now had total control over her, for the next 6 weeks. Fear because of whatever Ashley A could do to her and she could do barely nothing in return, fear because she was basically helpless to any plans that Ashley A may have that would involve Spinelli.

Ashley A then spoke up "So, like, let me give you a tour around the house, and show you my room, and afterwards we can, like, watch a movie"

"so, like, this is our kitchen, we have a chef, who cooks for us, and he can cook anything you'd like. Then we have our dining room, where we eat all the time. We eat dinner there every night, and of course mommy and daddy have expectations, so I can, like, totally teach you some real table manners, oh and not just table manners but manners all around. Then we got our living room, where we drink tea usually every day, either in the afternoon or in the evening, but don't you worry, I will teach you all about how to behave properly" Spinelli wasn't worried about behaving 'properly' as Ashley A put it. In fact, she could think of nothing more boring.

"Oh, and of course we have our television, where Tyler plays video games. He just got the newest system, but for some reason, he chose to take it with him" Spinelli was suddenly interested, the thought of playing video games all summer sounded appealing to her, but then Ashley A mentioned how Tyler had taken his system with him, making Spinelli bored again.

"We also have a toilet here downstairs. Which you of course can use anytime. Then we have a movie theater of our own where we can watch any of my movies"

Apparently, all the bedrooms were upstairs, and Spinelli barely managed to get upstairs on her own but leaving her very exhausted. "you know, perhaps we should get someone from our staff to help you up and down the stairs and then help you take a shower, which you'll need to do every day" Ashley said as she continued. "Then we have the main bathroom, where mommy, daddy, Tyler and Brittany gets ready in the morning. Of course, no reason to show you everybody else's room, so that leaves my room" Ashley A said as they walked into a big room, three times as big as Spinelli's own room.

"So this is my room, i have my own bathroom and my very own walk-in-closet, of course i convinced mommy and daddy to let you stay in my room, because it would easier to take care of you" the room had pink walls, with posters of boy bands and horses, the room also had a purple desk with a purple chair, a purple makeup table filled with all kinds up makeup and hair product, a big mirror, and finally two pink beds with two nightstands, one for each bed. "Oh, and of course I have my very own puppy, but she won't stay in here while you stay here, her name is princess"

"Okay Armbruster, I said nothing so far, but now i'm going to say something. What's your deal, why are you doing this. Why are you suddenly so nice to me, you're never nice, you never been nice to me" Spinelli finally couldn't hold it in, she had been suspicious ever since her mom told her, that she would spend the summer with Ashley A.

"well the truth is Spinelli, I been watching you for a while, and been thinking that you have potential. I think you would be a wonderful Ashley. After all, we're starting middle school after summer break, time to start think about the future. After all, you can't continue to run around with those friends of yours"

"Okay you know what, you can try all you want, but I will never join your clique, I will never be an Ashley. I don't want to be an Ashley. I have no interest in playing dress up, makeup and tea parties, okay so get it through your head, and you can't force me like you tried to back in the fourth grade"

"Oh, I know I can't force you, but who said anything about force, before you know it, you'll want to become an Ashley. After all, I have all summer"

"Forget about it Armbruster, I will never become an Ashley" Spinelli lied down on the bed that she would be sleeping in all summer, dropping her leather jacket on the floor, and kicking of her boot, deciding to take a quick nap, that quickly ended in her falling asleep.

"Oh, we'll see about that" Ashley A whispered, before grabbing the jacket and boot. She had a clear plan and would not fail, besides she always got what she wanted, no matter how much it would take. She took the jacket and boot and left the room, quickly gathering the rest of bag, and found the garage, where her dog was. At first, she threw the jacket and boot down to her dog, before opening the rest of the bag, going through all of Spinelli's belongings. She figured that, if all of Spinelli's clothes were ruined, then Spinelli would have no choice but to borrow clothes from her.

**Next chapter: Spinelli meets Ashley A's parents.**

**So that's it for chapter 2, please R/R and let me know what you think, if there is something you would like to see in the story and if you have any suggestions. **

**So, I originally had more stuff in this chapter, but then i realized how long it actually was, so some of that stuff will be in the next chapter. And please, it's hard to write a story without reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**So, this chapter, could serve as a continuation of chapter 2, as there are some stuff in this chapter, that I wanted to put into chapter 2, but I felt that if I did then the chapter would be too long, so i decided to put it into this chapter. So last chapter, Spinelli parents drove her to Ashley A's house, despite Spinelli's protests. In the last chapter, Ashley A revealed to Spinelli the real reason why she offered to let Spinelli stay with her and her parents for the summer. But now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting:**

Ashley A had taken Spinelli's bag, and went through it. She threw all of the clothes and shoes down to her dog, before the bag was empty. She went through the bag until all the clothes was thrown down to the jacket and boots. Leaving only Spinelli's toilet stuff left. She would of course have to get rid of the shampoo and soap as well. She took that and poured it down the drain in the main bathroom, before throwing the empty bottles out. She then went back up to the room, and whispered "It's, like, so lucky that we're the same size, sort of. Well we can take care of it this summer" before taking of the beanie. "Oops. Well we won't be needing this anymore, let's just throw this out in the trash where it belongs" and threw it into the trashcan down in the kitchen.

After throwing the hat out, she heard a car. Her parents were finally home. She went back up to the sleeping girl before waking Spinelli up "Ashley S wake up, mommy and daddy are home, they totally wants to meet you"

"huh" Spinelli was just waking up. She must have been more tired than she had thought, she didn't even realize that her hat was gone, but she looked around for her jacket and boot. "Okay where is my jacket and my boot" she asked Ashley A, who feigned a shock, "I, like, don't know what you're talking about. Now come on, you don't want to let mommy and daddy wait, now do you, but you can, like borrow one of my flip flops" Spinelli had to give up. She had no proof that Ashley A took her jacket and boot, and she had a broken leg, not much to do, so she took the flip flop and put it on, and surprisingly enough it fit her.

After a struggle of getting down the stairs, she finally got down to the corridor of the house, where Ashley A was waiting with her crutches. Spinelli thought to herself, that Ashley clearly must enjoy watching her be all helpless and having to depend on Ashley A. And she wasn't wrong. Ashley A couldn't be happier; Spinelli was all helpless and could therefore not fight back.

Ashley A handed Spinelli her crutches and the two of them walked out of the front door, where Ashley A's parent's parents were standing. The first to speak up was Ashley A's mom. "Well hello, you must be Ashley, I'm Heather and this is my husband Richard" Ashley A's dad said hello. While her mother continued "we've heard so much about you. We've been looking forward to meeting you, don't you worry, we'll take good care of you, and take you to your hospital appointments"

While the three of them were getting acquainted, Ashley A lef saying she would briefly check up on her dog and then be back.

Spinelli then spoke up "Thank you and it's nice to meet you as well" remembering what her own mother had told her. She tried to be polite. At least towards Ashley A's parents. She just needed a nice way to tell them, that she shouldn't be here, and that their daughter was not a nice person.

Suddenly, while the three were talking, they heard a scream coming from the garage. The three of them walked into the garage, to where Ashley A was standing over her dog. "Oh no, Ashley S, Princess totally ruined your clothes, your shoes and your bag" Ashley A was feigning a shock and concern as this had been her plan all along.

"But that was all my clothes" Spinelli couldn't believe it. She had brought all her clothes, not that it was much anyway, but she still brought it anyway as she would be staying there for a couple of weeks, and now it was all ruined. She just stood there in shock.

"Oh no we're so sorry, if there's anything we can do to make it up to you, just name it" Ashley A's dad said.

"I don't know what came over her, but you can borrow my clothes" Ashley said, as she continued, "Oh I know how we could make it up to, we'll buy you a whole new wardrobe, complete with shoes."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Ashley and I can take you shopping tomorrow" Ashley A's mom said.

"Oh no wait, maybe going shopping isn't such a good idea just yet, let's wait until your leg is a bit better and then we'll take you shopping to make it up to you, but in the meantime, you can totally borrow my clothes. I'm sure that you can fit into my clothes"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Ashley, we'll take Ashley shopping when she can walk on her leg again"

"but you know I have an appointment at the hairdresser tomorrow, and then at the spa, I can take Ashley S with ME, and we'll have a girls day"

Spinelli was still in shock over her clothes. Things just went from bad to worse. Now she had to wear Ashley A's clothes, and now she had to do a girl's trip with Ashley A tomorrow. She was sure that things couldn't possibly get any worse. She couldn't even complain because Ashley A's parents were nice enough, but Ashley A was basically controlling her life for the summer.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea honey" Ashley A's mom said, as she continued, "we should probably get back inside"

"your right mom, I will teach Ashley S all about table manners, and make sure that she knows the basic stuff for dinner tonight and then continue to teach her every day until she knows all the things by heart"

Soon enough, they all walked in and Ashley A told Spinelli, that they should start to focus on Spinelli's table manners, so she would know at least the basics in time for dinner.

So now Spinelli was busy learning basic table manners, as Ashley started speaking. "Okay so, like, we can't teach you everything about table manners in order for you to learn it all about tonight, so we'll start with the basics: no burping whatsoever. No talking with food in your mouth. No yelling or screaming at the table. No elbows at the table, always take small bites, when done you say, 'thank you'. If you are being asked if you want more, you say 'no thank you i'm full' or 'yes please'. Always eat everything on your plate. No wiping your mouth with a shirt, always use a napkin, so did you get all that"

"Yes" Spinelli remembered most of it, but who cared.

"It's totally okay if you don't, we'll just keep doing it until you get it" Clearly Ashley A cared, and Spinelli didn't exactly the strength to fight back, not when walking around on one leg with crutches was using up all her strength and she was helpless. Plus, she didn't have much choice, seeing as Ashley A would just make her go through it all again, if she didn't get it right. Either way, she got Spinelli to recall what Ashley A had been trying to teach her, after a while Spinelli finally remembered it all, which pleased Ashley A.

After a while, Ashley started speaking. "well i'm pleased Ashley S, I think we're, like, finished with your table manners for today. There's still some time before dinner, so, like, let's watch a movie, I will, like, follow you into our movie theater and then, I'll, like, go find us a movie"

She followed Spinelli into the movie theater and Spinelli was then seated. Ashley A then took the crutches and put them a little bit away from Spinelli, just enough so she couldn't reach them, and then Ashley A found them a movie to watch. Which to no surprised ended up being a chick flick. Spinelli was bored throughout the entire movie, and every time she tried to take a nap, Ashley A would wake her, to make sure she was watching the entire film.

Soon enough the movie had ended, and Ashley spoke up. "Let's, like, go upstairs, and get you ready for dinner, because you need to, like, look presentable, which you don't"

"what do you mean by that, I look just fine, I have my hat on." As soon as Spinelli said that, she reached to grab her beanie, only to realize that it was missing from her head. "Hey what happened to my hat"

"I don't know what your talking about, perhaps it just disappeared"

"I know that you took it"

"Fine I took it. It was, like, old and gross, gave you hat hair and made you look like a homeless"

"That was my hat, so give it back"

"I'm afraid I can't, i threw it away, it totally smelled. Also, you, like, can't do much about it with crutches, so, like, let's just go upstairs and get you ready"

Spinelli just grunted, she was beyond mad at Ashley A, but knew she had a point. Spinelli couldn't exactly fight her about it and didn't exactly have the energy to fight a lost cause, so she had to accept defeat and just follow Ashley A upstairs.

They finally got to Ashley A's room when she said. "Come into the bathroom and take a seat" She pointed to a chair. It was one of those new chairs, that gave massages, which also had a sink. Spinelli not having much choice, just sat down, while Ashley A of course took her crutches. "Hey what's that for, why did you take them"

"Oh, would you, like, relax. I'm, like, going to help you, as she was mixing something into a bowl and finally put the stuff onto Spinelli's face. "what are you doing"

"i'm, like, giving you a facial, it will have to do until tomorrow, so, like, just relax" Spinelli did not relax as Ashley A put the mask onto her. After a bit of a struggle, did Ashley A finally finish putting the mask onto Spinelli, while she also put cucumbers onto her eyes, claiming it was good for her eyes. Spinelli being stuck in a chair, did not have much choice but to let her put them onto her eyes. Ashley A then washed her hands, and decided to turn the massage on, so that Spinelli would at least feel relaxed as she would go onto work on her hands, food and hair. Putting her mp3 player into the girl's ear, so she could work on her without interruption. After all, the mask had to be on for half an hour least, giving Ashley A enough time, to give Spinelli a manicure, pedicure, and finally washing her hair, and putting a mask in her hair. Spinelli's hair was a mess, and Ashley thought it was a good thing that they had a spa trip the next day. Ashley A's shampoo, hair mask and conditioner smelled like flowers. When the mask was in her hair, did Ashley A start by doing her nails, which was also a mess, but she could fix them somehow. Using her nail file, making her nails somewhat even and then putting a coat of red nail polish onto them. When she was finished with everything and just waiting for the facial mask to finish, did she go into her closet and find something for Spinelli to wear to dinner, nothing to formal, just a white sundress, with a pair of red flats, well only one.

Spinelli hated to admit it, but being in that chair was somewhat relaxing, but only due to the massage of the chair, and the fact that she ended up taking a nap there. She finally awoke to find Ashley A taking the mask of her face and putting cream on it. She found that she also now had a set of red nails and her hair was in a hair towel.

Ashley A then gave her back her crutches and told her to come back into the bedroom and over to the makeup table. "Now since we won't be going out today, I, like, won't do your makeup today, but I will, like, still need to do your hair, and then you can change after that. Oh, and I, like, also have a magazine you can read in"

Spinelli not having much choice ended up giving in and just let Ashley A do her hair

Apparently, Ashley A couldn't figure out how to do her hair, as Spinelli was getting kind of bored, till she finally gave in and read the magazine. Ashley A then finally found a hairstyle for Spinelli, at least for the rest of the day, until they could get to the hairdresser. She decided on a low ponytail. She then helped Spinelli into the dress she had picked, which felt kind of tight on Spinelli, who decided not to say anything, as they went down for dinner.

Ashley A's parents asked Spinelli during dinner, what she liked to do, or at least what she liked to do while sitting down, and Spinelli then thought of the time in elementary school where she would make an entire painting by using crayons. This seemed to interest them, as they mentioned that she could take up painting now that she wouldn't able to move around so easily.

Eventually dinner, and the rest of the day passed, and it was time for bed. Truthfully, Spinelli was exhausted, it had been a long day, and she had a feeling that tomorrow would be just as long.

**Next chapter: Girl's trip**

**So, that's it for chapter 3, hope you liked it. Please R/R and let me know what you think. If there is something you would like to see in the story or if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.**

**As always I do not own recess or it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 4: breakfast and phone call

**Thank you for the review, yes Spinelli appreciate that Ashley A's parents are nice enough to take care of her, she just doesn't appreciate Ashley A because she doesn't trust her, but she's trying to be mature about it, mostly because she can't do much on her own, so she has to be polite. Yearh Ashley A is very sneaky as she knows she has to be, as she can't force Spinelli into becoming an Ashley, she knows she has to let Spinelli come to her. As for Spinelli, yearh she's very dependent on Ashley A, much more than she thought, which Ashley A of course uses to her advantage. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Breakfast and Phone call.**

Spinelli was sound asleep, dreaming that she was back on the elementary school playground and playing pranks with her friends, when suddenly she was awoken by Ashley A saying "Wakey, wakey sleepyhead, time to get up. We have a long day ahead of us". Spinelli slowly awoke. She had hoped that the last couple of days had just been one bad dream, but then she looked around in the pink room and finally back to her leg in a cast, when she realized that it was a reality. She really had a broken leg, and she really was staying with Ashley A, who knew how long.

"Ugh what time is it" Spinelli asked in a sleepy dose. She looked up and saw Ashley A stand there in a bath rope, with her hair in a towel, showing that she had already taken a shower.

"8 o'clock, we have a lot to do today, first of, your bath, then breakfast, then our spa day, then a surprise, then lunch, then I'll totally teach you how to flirt with cute boys, and finally I'll, like, totally teach you some more table manners, and after that, we can, like, watch some movies or one of my favorite tv shows. But you know what, I'll, like, get our housekeeper, she can, like, help you take a bath."

Spinelli barely got to really wake up, before Ashley A handed her the crutches and told Spinelli to follow her. Spinelli not having much choice in her current situation just did as the blonde said and followed her into the main bathroom, with the blonde carrying a pink bathrobe, clearly meant for Spinelli to borrow. Spinelli followed her into the bathroom, as Ashley A only had a shower in her bathroom. She was told to take a seat on the toilet, as Ashley went to go get her housekeeper. Meaning that while Spinelli would take a bath, Ashley A could get ready by herself. She finally came back with a woman who didn't look like the Armbrusters, so Spinelli guessed that she was their housekeeper.

"Ashley S this is Joan, our house keeper, she'll, like, help you take a bath and if you need anything else" Ashley A said to Spinelli, as she looked over at the women and said, "Joan this is Ashley S". Soon enough Ashley A left the bathroom, leaving Spinelli alone with a complete stranger.

While Spinelli wasn't a fan of Ashley A, she soon found herself wishing that Ashley A would help her, because while she didn't like Ashley A, at least she wasn't a complete stranger that was going to see her completely naked. Spinelli soon enough felt very exposed and very vulnerable, something that she didn't like, and yet here she was, having to be helped by a complete stranger.

"Hello Ashley, I know this must be hard for you, having a complete stranger help you bath, but since I'll be helping you more often, until you get better and your leg heals, so why don't you and I get to know each other. I understand if you feel uncomfortable by it." She said after she had helped Spinelli down into the bathtub.

Spinelli thought that she was nice enough, that she didn't bother telling her to call her 'Spinelli' instead of 'Ashley', but even if the woman was nice to her, she still felt very awkward talking to her, so she just remained silent, as the woman was washing her hair and apparently putting conditioner in her hair, which she guessed was after instructions by Ashley A.

Ashley A had left the bathroom, and walked into her own bedroom, finding clothes for herself, and finding something for Spinelli to wear. She herself decided on a blue sundress, with a pair of pink wedges, putting on makeup and putting on a headband. She decided that Spinelli should be wearing a yellow sundress with flowers for with one pink flat, seeing as the girl had problems enough using crutches, so heels could wait until she could walk around a little bit better.

Spinelli was finally finished with her bath, when she walked into Ashley A's bedroom, albeit slow and not easy with crutches, but she was determined to be able to as much on her own as possible, she walked in, clearly frowning at the dress laid out for her. Once again being forced to wear something girly and unlike her.

"I saw that look Ashley S, you may as well get used to wearing those dresses, because as long as you're staying here, you wear my clothes, now let me help you into the dress." Ashley A helped her, because Spinelli still couldn't do it on her own, still relying on Ashley A's help, getting her dressed.

The dress felt tight on Spinelli, who was mostly used to wearing loose clothing and was therefore not used to wearing anything tightfitting, feeling rather weird wearing the dress. Spinelli then asked the blonde "don't you have anything less tight"

"Uhm no, my clothes fit just fine. You can fit into my clothes just fine; in fact, it looks just great on you. Now go brush your teeth and then let me comb your hair before we go down to eat breakfast" Ashley A said. Once again Spinelli lost a battle to her, and just let the blonde comb her hair, before they would go down to have breakfast.

Eventually Spinelli might get used to going down the staircase, but for now it was still a struggle. After a while, she finally got down, and she followed Ashley A into the dining room.

"Okay, so I, like, already told our chef what to make us for breakfast, so let's just wait for the breakfast" Ashley A said as she looked over at one of the shelfs and found a small box. She then walked and took the box. She read the note 'had to run but went to the jewelry store and got what you had ordered Friday'. Ashley then opened the box and inside was a necklace with a crystalized A on it. "Oh, look what mommy got for you Ashley S, a necklace that matches mine. Well i ordered it Friday at the jewelry store and mommy had picked it up today, now let's see how it looks on you"

Ashley A then walked and was about to put it on Spinelli when the brunette said "Uhm I really don't need a necklace and not an A necklace, besides what does the A even stand for" Spinelli looked kind of terrified at the thought of wearing a necklace identical to Ashley A's.

"What, now don't be silly Ashley S, of course you should wear it and besides the A stands for Ashley, like me, and like you. Besides mommy would be so disappointed, after all she bought this for you, at my request, the least you could do is wear it". With that, Spinelli sighed in defeat, she didn't want to upset Ashley A's parents, plus arguing with the blonde didn't seem to help Spinelli since she was depended on the blonde. She sighed as Ashley A put the necklace on her, and smiled in triumph, while all Spinelli could do was look down on the necklace, another reminder of her first name. She definitely couldn't take it of as long as she stayed with Ashley A and her parents, while she was waiting for a phone call from her parents.

Soon enough the phone rang, and Ashley A went to go get it. "Hello. Oh, hello Mrs. Spinelli" Spinelli's eyes went huge as she watched Ashley A on the phone, talking to her mother, while Ashley A just continued to talk. "Oh, did you and Mr. Spinelli land well. That's wonderful to hear. Oh, we're already having such a good time, we're going to have a spa trip today and when her leg gets better then we'll go shopping, I think if every day goes well, then she should just spend her whole summer vacation here with us. Oh, you want to talk to her, of course, just hang on, and I'll go get her for you" Ashley A said as she put the phone down and looked at Spinelli. "Oh, Ashley S, your parents wants to talk to you." She said as she took the phone and brought it close enough for Spinelli to touch. "Hello." She said.

"Hi pokey, how are you honey" her mom said on the other line.

"I'm fine, but mom I lost all my clothes"

"Oh no, that's awful. How could that happen"

"there was an accident involving their dog"

"Well that's terrible, so what happened then, and what are you wearing right now then."

"they offered to take me shopping and buy me a new wardrobe when my leg heals, or at least gets a bit better, and I'm borrowing clothes from Ashley A, mom"

"Well that's very generous of them, guess there's no need to worry then, but you know I'll just buy you some new clothes for when we come home."

"So, when are you coming home mom"

"Oh, I don't know, in a few weeks, but I hear that you two have quit the day ahead of you."

"I guess so"

"well I hope you two have a great time. You know your friend she suggested that if all days goes well, then you could stay with them for the entire summer, oh I should hang up, don't want to distract you from your girl's trip, goodbye Ashley, I'll call you in a few days, if not a week." And with that her mom hang up on her. All Summer vacation. Just a few weeks was bad enough, but now it could possibly turn into the entire summer vacation, she wasn't sure on if she would survive for 3 whole months. Who knew how much damage Ashley A could do to her in three months. She certainly wouldn't be able to watch wrestling if Ashley A had something to say about it.

Soon enough breakfast was served. Two plates were served, one for Ashley A, and one for Spinelli. Spinelli then looked down on her own breakfast, if you could call it that. There was barely anything on the plate, there was half a grapefruit and one boiled egg, with a cup of green tea. Spinelli looked over at Ashley A, who herself was having half a grapefruit, but two boiled eggs and a toast. Ashley A could sense the brunette looking over at her. "I know what you're thinking Ashley S, but since you'll be sitting down for most of this summer, you won't be able to burn of all those calories, and we need to make sure you don't gain any weight this summer. Ashley A said as a matter of fact. Leaving Spinelli, no choice but to just do as said, as she ate what was on her plate. Knowing that she had a long day ahead of her.

**Next chapter: spa trip**

**So that's it for chapter 4, hope you liked it.**

**As always please R/R and let me know what you think and let me know if there is something you would all like to see in the story or if any of you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**And as always, I do not own recess or it's characters, only my oc's. Oh, and I already published a new chapter of my other current story, so please check out my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl's trip

****Okay so, thank you for the review. Yearh it's kind of awkward for Spinelli to rely on a complete stranger, and she could come *around to trust the housekeeper, after all she's with a broken leg for a few weeks, so she might not have a choice in that. As for the necklace; well it has more to do with it being from Ashley A and it being a necklace with an A on it, reminding her of her first name, than anything else, though it being jewelry also has little to do with it, even if she could grow to enjoy jewelry. While the necklace does appear to be a nice gift, Ashley A has a secret agenda about it. Also, yes, no one will associate her with the Ashleys, because so far everyone they know is out of town, though that could always change. Regarding the sundress; while it may seem like a casual dress, it has more to do with it being feminine and girly, and she just overall doesn't want to wear Ashley A's clothes, but Ashley A could force her to change her opinion. As for the breakfast, yes Ashley A has a good point, but is not ignorant, though as it may seem that she is genuinely concerned for Spinelli's health and wellbeing; she's more concerned with Spinelli not gaining weight. Also, the food issue can always come up again later on. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: girl's trip.**

Soon enough breakfast had ended, despite Spinelli still feeling hungry. She wasn't used to such small amount of food, but she was completely depended on Ashley A, so she didn't have much choice but to just accept it. Ashley A had already made plans for the two of them, for the day. Apparently, they should have a spa day where they would get their hair and nails done.

So now Spinelli was sitting in a car, on her way to a salon, with Ashley A on the front seat, while the chauffer was busy driving. After a while, they finally reached the salon. After getting out of the car and walking for a bit, they found the salon, and walked in. Ashley A walked up to the cashier, where a woman was standing. "Can I help you"

"Yes, I have an appointment today" Ashley A said as a matter of fact.

"And what would your name be"-

Ashley Armbruster"

"Ah yes, I see now, you made an appointment for the full facial treatment and a haircut and have it styled, follow me"

"Oh, no it's my friend over here, who needs the full treatment, first a facial, with eyebrows plucked, then having makeup done, then a manicure and finally a haircut with her hair styled, while I only need a new manicure" Ashley A said to the woman as she pointed over to Spinelli.

"Okay then, well then I will go and get one of our stylists to help your friend, while I can give you a manicure"

The lady then went to find a stylist, who ended up coming back with her, the lady pointed to Spinelli and told the stylist that Spinelli was the one who needed the full makeover. The stylist then walked over to where Spinelli was sitting and said. "hello and who are you"

"that's Ashley Spinelli" Ashley A said before Spinelli could answer.

"Okay, well then in that case, if you'll come with me Ashley, then my colleague can take care of your friend" the stylist told Spinelli, who simply followed the stylist. They walked over to a table, with all kinds of product. The stylist then asked her. "So, what can I do for you"

"I don't know, just do whatever you think is best" Spinelli didn't care about what the stylist did to her, she never cared about her appearance before and she certainly didn't care now.

"Okay well then I will bring you some magazines to read, oh, and do you want something to drink"

"Just water"

"Okay then" and with that, the stylist left to find her some magazines to look at, and some water to drink.

She then came back with the water and magazines, before talking. "Okay Ashley let's start of with a facial, and then I can do a manicure, and I can finish of with giving you a haircut and then style your and finally do your makeup. Does that sound good to you"

"yearh fine" To Spinelli it sounded boring, but this was how she was going to spend her summer. Her official last summer as a kid, before becoming a teenager.

"Do you want a massage while I work on you"

Yearh sure"

The stylist then begun to work on her, starting with giving her a facial, and putting cucumbers on her eyes. She then began to give her manicure, which gave a chance to really relax, the massage was nice, even if having stuff on her face was weird. The stylist then washed her face, making it all clean, before beginning on washing her hair, first putting shampoo in her hair, and then a hair mask. The stylist then began to pluck her eyebrows, as the mask was in her hair. After her eyebrows had been plucked, the hair mask was being washed of and the stylist was putting conditioner in her hair. Then after the conditioner was being washed of, the stylist then put a towel onto her hair, while she would do Spinelli's makeup. Finally, after her makeup was done, the stylist would then go onto giving her a haircut and style her hair. Then, after what seemed like forever, the stylist finally turned her around and she was able to look herself in the mirror, and she was shocked by what she saw; her hair was no longer uneven, it went down to her shoulders and was styled to be wavy, she also had makeup on, a shade of purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, some powder, a bit of blush, and some red lip-gloss. She could hardly recognize herself, she felt like she was starring at a stranger, and the necklace didn't exactly helped. She truly looked like an Ashley, with her makeup, styled hair, yellow sundress and necklace. She didn't feel like herself, not with her new look and not with having to depend on somebody else for so many things.

Spinelli was then helped of the seat and onto her crutches and was helped out by the stylist. She walked out to where Ashley A was sitting and reading a magazine, clearly waiting for the brunette. She looked up from her magazine and saw the new Spinelli. She was impressed by how Spinelli looked as she was smiling. The blonde then started talking. "OMG, you, like, look so good, I will go pay for today and then call a cab, so we, like, can go get some lunch." Ashley A then went to pay, and then called a cab, to pick them up and drive them to a place where they could get some lunch.

After a while, the cab got to the spa, and Ashley A gave instructions to the driver as to where they would have their lunch. After driving for a while, they finally pulled up to a place Spinelli hadn't seen before.

They then walked inside, which looked rather nice, a bit fancy though. A man wearing a uniform walked up to them and asked "can I help You"

"Yes, we're looking for a table for two"

"Alright then, follow me please" He said as he walked over to an available table with the two girls following him, he then handed them the menu's. "So, do you already know what you want to drink"

"Yearh we'll have two waters" Ashley A was quick to say, as the waiter took the order and left to get them some water. He eventually came back with two glasses of waters, before he asked. "So, have you decided on an order"

"yes, I'll have the chicken salad with dressing on the side, while my friend will have the regular salad without dressing" Ashley A said quickly before Spinelli could protest. Then waiter then left with their order. Leaving the girls alone at the table. Then Spinelli finally decided to say something. "I can order for myself you know, and what if I wanted something else to eat"

"You know this is what I was talking about this morning, about you needing to watch what you eat. We can't have you getting fat"

"But i'm not fat"

"Of course, you're not, but eventually you will be, if you aren't careful with what you eat. Besides you could stand to lose a few pounds."

"I Could" Spinelli asked, as she then looked down on her own body.

"But don't you worry, we can take care of that problem this summer. Just trust me, I can guarantee you instant popularity."

Spinelli didn't want to admit it, but Ashley A's clothes did feel rather tight on her. Maybe Ashley A had a point, maybe she could lose a few pounds, perhaps Ashley A really had her best interests at heart. Spinelli quickly pushed that last thought aside; she had only been staying with Ashley A for one day and already was the blonde getting into her head.

The waiter then returned to the table with their orders, and they begun to eat.

Ashley A then resumed talking. "You know Ashley S; I can give you instant popularity. I mean i'm already going to be popular, but I can do the same for you. All the cute boys will notice you, just trust me, I know what's good for you. You know at the end of summer, my family and I will throw a party for all of our friends and family, it's a tradition we have each year, and this year; you're invited."

"Oh, really" was all Spinelli could muster out, the Armbrusters had been nice to her, and so far, Ashley A hadn't tried to humiliate her.

"Of course, though it requires that you stay with us for the entire summer, but for now let's just focus on me teaching you how to flirt with boys:

First: start by picking out a random boy and practice on him, in fact practice on many boys before you flirt with a boy you like.

Second: find an opening line. It can be about a subject in school, or if you're in class with them, then walk up to them and ask for notes, and then flirt with them. Or talk about something you like, it's super easy.

Third: always make eye contact, if you don't, then you'll look bored or uninterested and you don't want to do that, or just look at the spot between their eyes.

Fourth: come up with a compliment, it can about anything, right from their hair to their clothes, to anything.

Fifth: Always remember to smile, or at least when it makes sense, don't go all clown on them, just a regular to make them know you're interested in them, and then laugh if they make a joke, and if they smile back then you'll know that they're interested.

Sixth: use your body, make sure you use your posture, so you don't slouch, and make sure to touch them as soon as you get the chance.

Seventh: keep it light, don't talk about sad or serious, just keep it fun and lighthearted. They'll like you a lot better when you keep it fun.

Eighth: beware of awkward silence. Sometimes a conversation drags out, so just ask them a question about themselves, ask them about anything, or talk about anything else.

Ninth: wrap it off. If you aren't interested in them, or the conversation drags out, then it's time to wrap it off. Cut the boy lose.

Tenth and final tip. Just keep practicing, that's how I know so much, because I, like, practiced on many boys, which you should do this summer.

Now did you get all of that"

"I think so, but I don't see how I need to know all of this"

"But you will eventually. Eventually you'll, like, meet a cute boy and then you'll need my advice"

Spinelli thought to herself that perhaps the blonde had a point, she did have a small crush once, on that boy with the teeth who she crushed on back in the fourth grade, and she had also been slightly crushing on T.J since they had their kiss, so maybe Ashley A wasn't completely wrong.

Soon enough, the rest of the day passed by like yesterday, it was pretty much like it was yesterday, with them getting home to Ashley A's house and watching a couple of movies, before dinner time. Then after dinner time, they would watch some of Ashley A's favorite tv show, before it was time for bed.

**Next chapter: Spinelli gets a lesson in makeup **

**So, that's it for chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it. **

**As always please R/R and let me know what you think, what you want to see in the story and if you have any suggestions.**

**As always I do not own recess or it's characters, only my oc's.**


	6. Chapter 6: makeup tips

**Thank you for the review. Yearh Spinelli is trying to keep an open mind, mainly because she doesn't have a choice, and she knows things could be worse. As for her meals, she is still not a fan of having to watch what she eats, but she could get used to it, she could get used to not eating so much. In regard to the flirting tips; yearh they're pretty much the same in both stories, because I found them both on the same website. As for my other story, I guess I had been getting writers block, so I deleted it, but I have the chapters on my computers, so if people want to, I can put it back up. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: makeup tips**

Yesterday had gone by somewhat slowly and rather boring for Spinelli, but she had a broken leg and was going to spend a long time with Ashley A, so she was just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Though she always felt hungry after every meal, because Ashley A had decided to dictate what she ate. So, eating smaller meals would take some getting used to, but it was just something she had to do.

She was once again awoken by Ashley A. "Wake up sleepy head, you can't lie in bed all day, we have plans for today."

"Huh, what time is it" Spinelli asked in a sleepy daze.

"Around 8 o'clock, but we have plans today" Ashley A said as a matter of fact, while wearing a bathrobe, and her hair up, before she continued. "now I will give you a chance to wake up while I will go get Joan to help you get a bath." And with that she had gone downstairs, only to return a few minutes later, this time around with the housekeeper.

While Spinelli was being helped out by the housekeeper, Ashley A decided on an outfit for herself and one for Spinelli. She decided on a white jean skirt with a pink tank top and pink flats for herself, and a pair of jean shorts with a red tank top and one red flat for Spinelli, deciding that since they weren't going today, then there would be no need for dresses.

For Spinelli bath time was the same as yesterday, with her feeling self-conscious about a stranger helping her out, but she just had to get through it and somehow get used to it. She was eventually helped back into the room and was kind of relieved that she wouldn't have to wear a dress today, but simply jean shorts and a tank top, despite it being kind of feminine, but it was better than dress. She was helped into the clothes by Ashley A, who afterwards told her to take a seat at the makeup table, where she would do her hair.

"You know we have quite the day ahead of us Ashley S, after breakfast I will teach you all about how to do your makeup, and then it will be time for lunch, then after lunch we will go deeper into teaching you table manners, then it's time for tea, where I will teach you all about how to behave at tea time, and then we can, like, watch one of my movies. Now how should I do your hair today. Oh, I know; I will braid it, that way people can see your face." Spinelli didn't say anything, she was feeling rather bored by how her day was being planned out, but she kept her feelings to herself, because she knew she had to be on her best behavior. Eventually Ashley A was finished with braiding Spinelli's hair, when the blonde put on the A-Necklace onto Spinelli's neck, before the two went down for breakfast.

Breakfast was of course the same as yester, with Spinelli having only one boiled egg, half a grapefruit and a cup of green tea, while Ashley A would have two boiled eggs, a piece of toast and one half of a grapefruit.

They went back upstairs after breakfast, where Ashley A told Spinelli to take a seat at the makeup table, before she began talking. "Okay Ashley S, i'm now going to teach you all about makeup. First a day look, then a party look, and finally a look for a fancy party. Oh, and don't you worry about not remembering it all because we can always go through it again tomorrow." With that, Spinelli knew that she had listen to what Ashley A had to say, because she had no desire to learn it again. So, soon enough Ashley A was teaching Spinelli how to apply makeup. After a while, Spinelli finally got the hang of the day makeup, then she learned to apply party makeup, and finally how to apply makeup for fancy party. Soon enough, she finally managed to get the hang of it, just in time for lunch. Ashley A told her that they would go over it again soon enough.

They then went down to get some lunch, which once again was a little portion to Spinelli and a bigger one to Ashley A, and once again something healthy. Spinelli wasn't a fan of it, but she knew that she would go hungry, if she didn't eat, so she took small bites. There was plenty of silence at the table, because Spinelli had no desire to talk to Ashley A. Though Ashley A was sure that the brunette would come around soon enough, and quickly abandon her old friends, old interests and old self, in favor of new friends, new interests and a new self. She just had find a way to get through to her, find some part of Spinelli that wanted to be a girly girl. She would find a way to crack the brunette and then revert her.

Soon enough lunch had ended, and the plates and glasses were being taken out to the kitchen. With a new set of plates, glasses and many spoons, forks and knifes, and Ashley A started talking about how Spinelli should know which set of cutlery went with which meal. Of course, Spinelli failed at that, she had no idea on what went with what, so Ashley A continued to instruct her on what went with what, and this continued until Spinelli was somewhat sure on it.

When they were done with that for the day, Ashley A decided that they should start on how to behave during teatime. They had moved into the living room and was now sitting on the couch. Soon enough came two cups, two saucers, and two dessert plates. Ashley A then started talking. "okay Ashley S, when you are being served tea, you, like, must remember some things: never slouch, always keep your legs closed, sit up straight and place your napkin on your legs." The blonde looked over at Spinelli to make sure she was doing it right. Ashley A then continued to speak. "also, when one of the maids arrive with the tea, finger sandwiches and cake, you take one cake or one sandwich gently, don't grab, if asked if you anything you either say 'yes please', or 'no thank you', but in your case you should probably just say 'no thank you'

Soon enough came one of the maids, with the tea, milk and sugar to the tea, she also brought finger sandwiches and cake. She then poured some tea into their cups and then asked. "Finger sandwiches anyone."

"No thank you" Spinelli answered.

"Yes please" Ashley A answered, clearly pleased with how Spinelli had been acting during the whole tea time, she was convince that the brunette would eventually see that life as an Ashley was the best option for her.

Eventually they were finished with drinking tea, and Ashley A decided that they should watch one of her movies, so they walked into the movie theater to watch a movie. Of once again it was a chick flick. Ashley A figured that if they watched enough of her favorite movies and tv shows, then Spinelli would see that those films and shows were much better for her to watch than scary movies, and wrestling.

Soon enough the rest of the day passed by, with Ashley A's parents coming home from work, and then it would be dinner time. Her parents asked what they had spend the day doing, and Ashley A answered that they had spent the day practicing makeup and just watching movies. Spinelli simply faked a smile and agreed with Ashley A, when asked if they had fun. She didn't want them to think that she didn't appreciate what they were doing for her, because she did appreciate what they had done for her, how they had taken her in for the summer.

Ashley A's mom then asked. "So, Ashley S, when is your next doctor's appointment"

"Uhm Friday next week, two weeks after I broke my leg"

"Well then in that case, one of us adults will go with you, when that is"

"Thank you."

Soon enough dinner had ended and once again was Spinelli watching a tv series with Ashley A, one that the blonde liked, and since Spinelli was feeling bored then she figured that she may as well pay attention to the tv.

Eventually it was getting late and the two of them were of to bed, with Spinelli thinking about how the day had went. Ashley A had filled up her day as she hadn't thought of her friends since she arrived. She was sure that it was just because she was tired and didn't bother trying to fight of the blonde, as long as she was as helpless as she was.

**Next episode: Spinelli gets tips on how to style her hair.**

**So, that was it for chapter 6, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As always please R/R and let me know what you think, if there is anything you would like to see or if you have any suggestions.**

**As always I do not own Recess or it's characters, only my oc's.**


	7. Chapter 7: hairstyling

**Thank you for the review. Yes, it certain was a busy day, and the days to come will also be busy. Also, yearh Spinelli applying herself, mainly because she's older now, and while she doesn't have much of choice, it has a lot to do with how Ashley A is behaving. As for Ashley giving Spinelli directions about her future, is something I could look into. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: hairstyling**

Today had started out just like the previous two day. Spinelli was awoken by Ashley A, who informed her that they had quite the day ahead of them. Then Spinelli had a bath with the help of Joan, while Ashley A would pick out their outfits and get ready herself. She picked out a pair of jean shorts with a purple tank top with a pair of purple flats for herself, and a jean skirt and a yellow tank top with one yellow flat for Spinelli.

Spinelli then came back to the room and got dressed, and then came over to the makeup table, because she knew that Ashley A would just tell to do so anyway. Ashley A then started talking. "Okay Ashley S, we have quite the day ahead of us, I will teach you how to style your hair after we finished breakfast. Then it will be time for lunch, then after lunch we can, like, totally watch a movie, then it will be time for tea. After tea, I will continue to teach you table manners, and then it will be time for dinner. After dinner, we will watch one of my tv shows. Now I will just comb your hair today, and you can, like, try and put on makeup by yourself." Spinelli just did as told, even if she wasn't good at putting on makeup by herself, but Ashley A just fixed that problem and removed the makeup and told her that they would do it again the next day; thinking that if they did it every day, then she would eventually get good at it, and they did have all summer to practice, so there was no problem there.

Then they went down for breakfast, which of course was the same as the last two days. Though Ashley A did begin to talk. "You know Ashley S, you, like, did a good job yesterday, both at practicing makeup, and learning all kinds of manners."

"Really" Spinelli asked surprised.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, but I, like, really think, that you, like, really did a good job here today at applying makeup"

"Oh, you really think so" Spinelli wasn't even sure on why she even bothered listening to Ashley A, though maybe it had something to do with the fact that the blonde was her only company this summer. She tried to shake of Ashley A's comments, though it was hard, when the two were spending all their days together for 6 solid weeks, if not the entire summer.

"Of course, I do, you just need to practice everyday and you'll be so good at it." Ashley A knew that she had to be careful around these subjects, but she could sense that she was making progress. After all, 3 months was a long time, especially if she was the only company the brunette had, and this time around, she had no one to bother her.

"Oh, okay."

They then went back upstairs after breakfast, where Ashley A would teach Spinelli one way, she could style her hair. Ashley A would at first show it by doing it on her hair, and then Spinelli could try on herself afterwards. Spinelli did as the blonde showed her, even if Spinelli herself wasn't as good as Ashley at it, but the blonde simply told her that they could do it again every day until she was good at it. They then moved onto applying makeup, this time; a party look, which also needed some work. Once they were done with that and there was still some time until lunch, Ashley had then decided that they should read fashion magazines to make the time go.

Of course, time went by slowly, which was how Spinelli felt. She felt time moved extremely slow, especially since they were doing something, she had no interests in, whatsoever. But eventually it was time for lunch, which they went down for.

Lunch was of course the same as yesterday, and Spinelli couldn't help but wonder if all days were going to be like this, with her learning makeup and hairstyling, and if the meals were the same every day. If all that was the case, then it would be a very long summer for her, an extremely boring summer.

Ashley A looked at the girl sitting opposite her and started talking. "Oh, you know Ashley S, all days won't be like this" she said almost as if she could read the brunette's mind, and Spinelli wondered how the blonde could simply read her mind.

Spinelli perked up. "Oh, it won't?" she asked the blonde.

"No, of course not, just until your leg is healed, but Saturday we will go to a fashion show, mommy got tickets for the three of us."

"Oh." Spinelli said, not sure on how she should feel; on one hand it would be nice to get out of the house for a change. But on the other hand, it had something to do with something she wasn't even remotely interested in.

"Isn't that, like, exciting?" Ashley A asked very excitedly. She figured that if the two of them got out of the house, then the brunette would feel a sense of gratitude towards her, and from there she could plan her next move.

"Yearh, excited" not Spinelli's idea of exciting, but she would have to take what she could get.

Soon enough lunch had ended, and that meant it was time for a movie, Ashley A decided it was time to watch a movie and so they walked in to watch a movie, which Ashley A had decided would include a teen boy. She was sure that if she searched long enough, then the two of them would find a common ground on at least something, and once they did, then she could plant small ideas into the brunette's head, albeit in a very subtle way. But she had a plan, now that they would watch one of her she would find a movie with a teen boy, a very cute one. There was no way Ashley S could resist a cute boy.

When they were watching the movie, Spinelli couldn't help but notice the boy. She actually found him to be cute. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she now thought that a boy was cute. She thought it was horrible that she now had girly thought about a boy, what was next, would she begin to get interested in clothes and makeup, or worse she might end up talking like an Ashley.

When the movie ended it was time for tea. When they were drinking tea, Ashley A decided to ask Spinelli. What she thought of the movie and more in particular, what she thought of the male lead.

That question actually made Spinelli blush, and even though she tried to hide it from Ashley A, the blonde saw it and smirked, looked like she had found a common ground with Spinelli and could work her way up from there, to the point where the brunette would join out of the free will. She then started talking. "You know Ashley S, I can, like, introduce you to many cute boys, once your leg is heeled of course."

"oh, no that's okay."

"don't be silly, it's, like, so not a problem. You know I only have your best interests at heart. Just think about it, being an Ashley would be so good for you, you would have boys at your feet. Cute boys indeed."

"Oh." Spinelli wasn't sure on how to respond to that.

When the tea time had ended. It became time for lessons in table manners, which was pretty much the same as yesterday, to which Spinelli wondered how much longer she would have to learn that. When that ended, it was time for dinner, due to Ashley A's parents being home from work.

Of course, during dinner, Ashley A's parents would ask what the two girls had been up to during the day, to which Ashley A responded that they had spend the day braiding hair, reading magazines, watching a movie and drinking tea.

Eventually dinner had ended as well, and the two girls were now going to watch some tv, another favorite tv show of Ashley A's, this one also involving a cute boy, which once again flustered Spinelli.

Soon enough the rest of the day passed, and it was time for bed, Spinelli fell asleep rather quickly, due to being tired from the long day. Ashley A went to bed feeling satisfied that she had found one weakness from the brunette and she could now use it to her advantage. She was now sure that by the end of summer; Spinelli would be an Ashley.

**Next chapter: fashion show.**

**So, that's it for chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, let me know if there is something you would like to see in this story and if you have any suggestions.**

**As always I do not own recess or it characters, only my oc's.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fashion show

**So, first of all, thank you for the reviews. It's quite a few suggestions I got, but I will see if I can make room for them in the story. Second of all, I'm sorry for not writing a new chapter anytime soon, but first I was busy with exams, and then summer break, and Sort of had writers block, but I will see if I can get back to writing now.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Fashion Show**

Today was Saturday, and Spinelli knew what that meant; Fashion show. She still wasn't sure on how she felt about going to a Fashion show. On one hand, she was thrilled to just be out of the house, because the last week had been one of the most boring ones she had ever experienced. But on the other hand, they were doing something, she still had no interest in. She just had to get through the summer, and then she could go back to doing what she wanted, though that was easier said than done, what with Ashley A on her back, and none of her friends had called, even if they didn't know what she was doing this summer. She was in a way glad that everyone else she knew, was away this summer, just so no one could see her looking like an Ashley.

Though Ashley A was still trying to convince Spinelli to join the Ashleys, albeit in a subtle way, as to not force her into anything, because that wouldn't lead to anything. It had to be Spinelli choosing it on her own. So far, nothing had worked. Sure, she continued to teach Spinelli all the things that was important to be an Ashley, the tomboy just had no interest in it, but did as she was taught, because she had no other choice.

So, Ashley A was busy finding outfits for them to wear, to the fashion show. She decided on a white skirt with a pink flowery top for herself, with pink wedges, and of course a white headband. For Spinelli, she chose a red floral skirt, with a blue blouse, a blue flat, and a red headband. She then proceeded to do Spinelli's hair and makeup, after she had done her own.

When doing Spinelli's hair, she asked the brunette. "So, Ashley S, aren't you, like, super excited for today. We're, like, finally doing something today. We're, like, actually going out today."

"Uh yearh sure" Spinelli answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh, don't you, like, worry. You're, like, so going to love the fashion show, and maybe we'll meet some super cool people. You know, mommy and I, we do this every year. All the other years, the other Ashleys and their moms have joined us, but they went on trips this year, but they will be back, before summer ends. ooh maybe next year, the five of us can do this together."

"maybe" Spinelli said, not wanting to start a fight with Ashley knowing that, the blonde had a very hot curling iron in Spinelli's hair. Plus, the fact that Spinelli was kind of helpless these days. God, she hated having a broken leg. Every day, Ashley A would teach her how to apply makeup and how to do her hair. She could swear that the blonde was enjoying this a little too much, as if Spinelli was a doll.

Ashley A had to admit, that having Spinelli all too herself was just too much fun. Not only was this a way for her to get back at the brunette for all these years of torture, she put the Ashleys through. But she also saw potential in the tomboy, with the right structure of course. Plus, she loved dressing up Spinelli as her own personal doll. She knew, that by end of the summer, Spinelli would be an Ashley. She knew that if she didn't get anywhere by Friday, then she had a backup plan.

Soon enough the girls went down to have breakfast, with breakfast being the same as usual, with Ashley A's parents waiting for them, for breakfast to begin.

As they were eating breakfast, Ashley A's mom began to speak. "so, girls, are you excited about the fashion show."

"Of course, we are mom. Aren't we Ashley S." Ashley A answered for the both of them, looking at Spinelli.

"Yearh sure, of course." Spinelli quickly answered with the best lie she could, as she didn't want it to seem like she didn't appreciate what they were doing for her.

Soon enough, breakfast ended, and all three of them got into the car, and started driving. The drive was long, and Ashley A kept reading a fashion magazine to Spinelli. Everything, she felt the brunette should know.

The drive had been long, but after a while, they finally arrived at the place where the show was being held. Spinelli could tell that it was a big deal, since there was many people there. Eventually they found their seats, before the show started.

Spinelli had no interest in the show, but Ashley A kept her updated every time a new model would walk onto the stage. It was very clear that this was something that the blonde was very interested in and kept on informing the tomboy about every detail regarding the show.

Eventually the show was over, and Ashley A's mom decided that they should find a restaurant and get some lunch, before heading home. It was the second time, that Spinelli was eating out, since she came to live with the Armbrusters for the summer. Ashley A gave Spinelli a look that said, that she should order the salat and water, to keep up with her diet. So, they found a restaurant and got some lunch.

Spinelli could sense that she was being watched a studied all throughout lunch. It made her feel uncomfortable and not at all like herself, but more like something on display, like she was a doll, that Ashley A could play with. And she couldn't even say anything about it, because she had promised her mom that she wouldn't cause problems, and she couldn't do anything with her leg still in a cast, so she just did her best to behave.

After lunch, they drove back to town and to the mansion, just in time for Ashley A to continue to teach Spinelli table manners, and then they could have tea afterwards.

While Spinelli was busy remembering all the things that she was being taught, the phone started to ring, and Ashley A went over to answer it. "Hello Armbruster resident."

"_Oh, hello Ashley, this is Flo speaking."_

"Oh hello Mrs. Spinelli, how is your vacation so far"

"_Oh, so far it's good, it's nice that we get some time together just Mr. Spinelli and me, though it's a shame that our Ashley isn't here to see it."_

"Oh, that's nice to hear Mrs. Spinelli, and don't worry, Ashley S and I are just having so much fun, that she doesn't have time to be sad about missing your trip, and well take her to her doctor's appointments."

"_Well that's certainly good to hear, that you girls are having so much fun. So, what have you girls been up to, this week."_

"Well we went to go see a fashion show today, and I been teaching her some table manners, and taught her how to apply makeup and do her hair, oh and I got her a necklace as a gift. It's just so much fun, and she hasn't said anything, but I know that she has enjoyed it."

"_Well i'm glad, that you girls have so much to do, and has so much fun together. I'm really glad that she has you to help her."_

"Of course, it's what i'm here for, and remember Ashley S can stay here all summer. In fact, it would be so much fun."

"_Well we can see check again in a few weeks, but as long as you girls are having so much fun, then I suppose she could stay here, as long as it's not a problem for you and your family."_

"It's totally not a problem, but like you said, we can talk some more by Friday. By the way, did you want to talk to Ashley S."

"_Oh, that would be nice, could you put her on please?"_

"Of course."

And with that, Ashley A took the phone and gave it to Spinelli, while she said. "Oh, your mom wants to talk to you, she wants to hear how you're doing and what you been doing."

Spinelli then picked up the phone and said. "hello"

"_Hi Pookie." _Her mom answeredfrom the other line.

"Hi mom, where's dad."

"_Oh, he's in the bathroom, we agreed that I would be the one to talk to you. So, how's your leg."_

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore, but I have a doctor's appointment this Friday"

"_That's good honey. So, how are they treating you. Are they taking good care of you."_

"Well yearh, but mom when are you coming home."

"_well the original plan was to come home after 6 weeks, but since you're in such good hands, and we have some extra money, now that you're not coming with us, so we decided to extend it, to at least 2 weeks more, if not more. Besides from what we hear, you girls are having so much fun, and I believe that this is good for you, to spend some time with your friend. But we can talk some more after your appointment this Friday."_

"But mom." Spinelli whined.

"_No buts, young lady, we had a deal. No complaining. Especially when they were so nice to take you in this summer. Now as long as they treat you right, and you girls have so much fun, then you can stay as long as they offer. Now I'll tell your father you said hi."_

And with that the phone call ended, and Ashley A put it back in it's place. She went back to Spinelli and started talking. "You know Ashley S, I was, like, really impressed today. You know when we went out for lunch."

"Wait really." Spinelli asked.

"Of course, you know as long as you listen to me, then you'll have total control over your table manners in a matter of weeks."

"Oh okay."

Ashley A could sense that she was close to reaching a breakthrough in the tomboy, but knew that the brunette was stubborn, so if she hadn't gotten anywhere by Friday, then she would have to pull her backup plan into action.

**Next chapter: Spinelli's doctor's appointment, and Ashley A's backup plan is revealed.**

**So, that's it for chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always please R/R and let me know what you think, like if you have any suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9: Doctor's appointment

**So, thank you for the review. Yearh the fashion show didn't go as Ashley A had hoped, but she knows that she can't rush this. But she still has plan B, and yearh Spinelli is right about what Ashley A is thinking about her. Also, I updated my other current story. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: doctor's appointment and plan B.**

Today was Friday, and that meant, that it was time for Spinelli's doctor's appointment. The appointment was at 10 o'clock, so first breakfast early, and then Ashley A's mom had agreed to take the brunette to her appointment, while Ashley A would be at home, reading a magazine.

Ashley A hadn't really gotten anywhere with her plan so far. Spinelli was still a tomboy, and still cringed at the thought of her first name. Basically, Spinelli was still the same on the inside, so Ashley A had to put her backup plan into motion, she just had to get the brunette out of the house first. So, she found some nice outfits, while Spinelli was having a bath. She decided on a white sundress for Spinelli with a blue flat, and a jean skirt with a red top for herself; with a pair of red wedges.

Ashley A also did Spinelli's hair. Putting a hairband in the brunette's hair and applying some light makeup. While she decided to braid her own hair and applying some light makeup to her own face. Afterwards they went down for breakfast. Spinelli had learned not to complain out loud about her outfits and makeup, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, since the blonde was deaf where all things Spinelli was concerned, or more acutely all things Spinelli liked and disliked.

After breakfast, Spinelli left with Ashley A's mom, who took her to her doctor's appointment. Leaving Ashley A alone, for a few hours. Just enough to put things into actions. They got into the car and drove to the hospital.

They got in and took a seat in the waiting room, where Ashley A's mom talked to her, and said. "you know Ashley, I brought something, since we're probably going to be waiting for a bit." She took out a fashion magazine for tween girls, and some pen and a paper, before she started talking again. "I remember you talked about how you seemed to like to draw, so I thought you might be interested in drawing something while we wait, and something you and our Ashley could do together, while your leg heals. Or if that doesn't interest you, then you could read a magazine while we wait."

"Oh thanks." Spinelli said, appreciating that the older woman wasn't going to make her talk, since she didn't want to see rude, and maybe she could find a way to draw something.

While Spinelli wanted to draw something, she couldn't think of something right now, since she couldn't seem to find inspiration, so she gave in, picked up the magazine and started reading in it.

She was busy reading, when her name was being called. "Ashley Spinelli." A nurse said, and she got up with the help of Mrs. Armbruster, and they walked over to the doctor, who asked them to follow him.

"Okay Ashley, first we're going to take a scan of your leg, and then we can talk afterwards, okay. So, I will find a nurse who help you out, just wait here."

After getting a scan, the doctor came back, and started talking. "Okay Ashley everything looks fine, but I would still advice against using a boot for support, for at least the next two weeks. But you should wear a cast for at least 6 more weeks, and then in 2 weeks, I want you to come back in two weeks, and then we'll have another checkup."

Meanwhile back at the house, after Spinelli had left. Ashley A began to put her backup plan into motion. First off, she decided to call a therapist, who also dealt with hypnotism. She remembered back in elementary school, how Prickly had been hypnotized into believing he was a kid again. If it worked for their former principal, then it would surely work on Spinelli. Though it couldn't just be regular hypnosis, it had to be subtle. Ashley Q had mentioned it once, how her dad had worked with someone once, and kept their phone number. So Ashley A got the phone number from Ashley Q, and called the guy.

They talked over the phone and reached an agreement. Ashley A would pay him, a lot of money to do as she said. She herself believed that she was helping Spinelli reach her true potential, and if that meant using certain ways to do so, then so be it. The guy would come by Monday, and then start the session.

After the phone call ended, Ashley A went into her dad's home office, found the computer and went online. She decided to do some online shopping. This time around, she would shop for Spinelli, and buy her clothes, shoes, accessories, jewelry makeup and hair products. All stuff that she knew the brunette needed, to be an Ashley. The stuff would arrive in a matter of weeks, just right before summer ends, and school begins.

Eventually Spinelli and Mrs. Armbruster came back, after the doctor's appointment, just in time for lunch.

During lunch, Ashley A asked Spinelli. "So Ashley S, like, how did your appointment go."

"Fine." Answered Spinelli.

"I would say it went well. Her doctor said that she should wear a cast for 6 more weeks, but she had to come back in 2 weeks, and maybe she'll be able to wear a boot." Ashley A's mom said.

"That's, like, so awesome. Soon enough, you'll, like, be able to walk again, and then we can, like, do stuff together outside." Ashley A said, to which Spinelli said nothing to, she was hoping that once her leg had healed, that her parents would come back and pick her up.

"You know mom, I, like, think it would be, like, so much fun if Ashley S could stay here all summer, and she can continue to borrow my clothes, until we can take her shopping. Plus we could, like, have her stay and join our end of the summer party."

"Well I mean, we certainly have enough room for her, and money's certainly not an issue, and since you girls are having so much fun, then I guess she could stay here, as long as her parents don't mind." Ashley A's mom said, before she continued. "What do you think Ashley S."

"Oh you know, I don't want to be a bother to you." Spinelli said, remembering what her mother had said, and knowing that she depended on Ashley A, decided to try and be as polite about it as possible, instead of saying that, it was the last thing she wanted.

"Oh nonsense, it's not a problem for us. Once your leg is healed, you girls can do so much stuff together. Oh I should go get that." Mrs. Armbruster said as the phone rang.

"Hello, Armbruster resident."

"_Hello, this is Flo, Ashley Spinelli's mom speaking."_

"Oh hello, I'm Heather Armbruster, Ashley A's mom."

"_Hello Mrs. Armbruster, I was just calling to see how my daughter was."_

"Well, she's doing better, we went to her doctor's appointment today. Oh and by the way, I know that there has been some talk about her possibly staying here all summer, and I fully support it. We have enough room for her, and money's not an issue. So she can stay here, and then you can pick her up, before school starts up again."

"_Oh, well that's certainly very generous of you. Now I wouldn't mind talking to my daughter, and I can speak to her about it."_

Heather then took the phone and gave it to Spinelli. "Here your mother is on the phone."

"Hello." Spinelli said.

"_Hi Pookie." _Her mom said on the other line.

"Hi mom."

"_So honey, how did your appointment go."_

"not bad, I have to wear a cast for 6 more weeks, but in about 2 weeks, then I might be able to wear a boot on my foot, meaning that I might be able to walk on my foot soon enough again. By the way, when are you and dad coming home."

"_OH, well we talked about coming home, once 6 weeks had passed, but now it looks like, it'll be at least once 8 weeks have passed, if not more. You know Mrs. Armbruster did mention that you girls were having so much fun, and that you could stay there for the rest of summer vacation. She said that it wasn't a problem, that they had enough room and that money wasn't an issue. So we might not come back until right before school starts up, but we'll see. Besides your friend Ashley could use the company, and you could use someone like her, to be a positive influence on you."_

"Okay fine." Spinelli said, knowing that arguing with her mom was a losing battle for, and that she had no choice but to accept the fact that she was going to be spending an entire summer with her least favorite person in the world.

"_That's good honey, I'll call you again in a few weeks, and I'll tell your father that you said hi."_

And with that the phone call ended, and lunch had ended."

"So, I guess you'll, like, be spending all summer with us." Ashley A said, hiding a smirk. She was thrilled, she now had all summer to turn Spinelli into an Ashley, and not just a couple of weeks.

**Next chapter: Spinelli has her first session.**

**Oh, just for the record, I don't know how the whole broken leg thing and healing works, so if anybody knows anything about that, let me know, so I can fix it.**

**Now As always please R/R and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Now remember, I don't own recess or it's character.**


	10. Chapter 10: Therapy session

**So, thank you for the review. Yearh Spinelli will now spend all summer vacation with Ashley A. And yearh a hypnotist might help Ashley A's situation. Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: therapy session**

Today was Monday, and that meant it was today, that Spinelli was seeing a hypnotherapist. She just didn't know it; Ashley A had seemingly kept that information to herself. For all she knew, they would be spending the day, doing what they had been doing for two weeks straight. Ashley A teaching Spinelli table manners. Spinelli could swear that she now knew everything there was to know about table manners, and likely wouldn't forget it. Spinelli was also convinced that Ashley A would continue to teach her how to fix her makeup and how to style her hair. She was also sure that Ashley A would want them to have a tea party.

Spinelli wasn't wrong about it all. Ashley A did plan for Spinelli to continue to learn makeup tips and hair styling. The brunette just didn't know, that she would also have a therapy session. That was information, that the blonde was keeping to herself; at least until after lunch. Spinelli still couldn't believe that her own mother thought that she should spend all summer vacation, with Ashley A. She couldn't wait until she was getting her cast off, which was 3 weeks and 4 days away. Even if she had to wear a boot for a couple of more weeks, but at least then, she could walk around, without being completely dependent of Ashley A. The blonde had of course also found outfits for them to wear today. A jean skirt and a white floral top with a pair of pink wedges for herself. And a pink sundress for with a white flat for Spinelli; which the brunette frowned upon. Sure, she had gotten used to wearing the blonde's clothes (even if she didn't like it), but this was the first time, she had been forced to wear pink.

"I saw that frown Ashley S, pink is, like, the only color you haven't worn yet, and I totally want to see how it looks on you, and pink is totally a great color on you. I mean not as good as it is on me, but you can, like, totally pull of pink. Now let me brush your hair, before we go down for breakfast" Ashley A, and Spinelli sighed, letting the blonde brush her hair.

While brushing her hair, Ashley A started talking, "you know Ashley S, you been staying here for 2 weeks now, and yet none of your so-called friends, have called here, or even wrote to you. None of them have thought of checking up on you. Not even when you were first put into the hospital. I mean that's, like, a sign of terrible friends, and here I am, choosing to spend my summer vacation taking care of you." The blonde decided to put doubts into Spinelli's head. She wanted to make her think that her own friends didn't care enough to call or write her.

"No, i'm sure that they'll contact me." Spinelli said, even if it sounded like she was trying to convince herself, more than the blonde. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe Ashley A was right, maybe she and her friends would just grow apart in middle school. She quickly pushed the thought aside. She couldn't believe that she was actually letting Ashley A put ideas into her head. Sure, she had learned to tolerate the blonde; which she kind of had been forced to, after spending two weeks with the blonde, who was pretty much her only company this summer. Heck, she had even gotten used to being called Ashley, without cringing.

"Yearh, you know what, you're probably right. I'm, like, sure that they'll, like, call or write. Oh, just for the record, I, like, have a surprise for you, but let's, like, go down for breakfast."

And so, they went down to have breakfast.

The rest of the morning passed by with eating breakfast, and then Ashley A teaching Spinelli makeup tips and hairstyling tips. Then they went down to have lunch.

Once lunch had ended, Ashley A started talking. "Okay Ashley S, lets, like, go to the living room, and your surprise is, like, on the way."

Oh, okay." Spinelli wasn't sure on how she should feel about this surprise. Sure it was nice not having to learn table manners anymore, but on the other hand, she was kind of scared of what the blonde had in mind. Even though Ashley A hadn't pulled any dirty tricks with her so far, it didn't mean that Spinelli still wasn't on guard, where the blonde was concerned. Either way, she was now one her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ashley A of course took away her crutches and gave her a fashion magazine to read, before her so-called surprise arrived; which the blonde still hadn't told her about, so all she could do was wait.

After a while, the doorbell rang, and Ashley A went to go get it.

The blonde, then went to go open the door, and greeted the man, who stepped inside the mansion, the man who looked to be in his early thirties, was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. Soon enough Ashley A started talking. "Okay, so, like, remember what we talked about on the phone. First make her trust you, ask her about herself and then make her see the appeal of being girly, and then make her want to be a girly girl. Once you're done for the day, you tell me about it. Oh, and remember no mentioning of this to anyone, and if you can, like, pull this off, then I will, like, totally pay you, and recommend you to my dad."

"Okay, but why all the secrecy, why make her think all those things." The man asked.

"Because it's, like, good for her. She just doesn't know it yet. I'm, like helping her out. Besides, i'm, like, not paying you to ask me questions, and besides you, like, so need the money, so, like, go say hi to her." Ashley A said.

And with that, the two of them walked into the living room, where Spinelli was sitting on the couch and reading a fashion magazine. She looked up and saw Ashley A with a man, she had honestly never seen before in her life. Ashley A then spoke up. "Oh, Ashley A, this is Mr. Thomas, he's, like, a therapist, and he would like to talk to you."

"Uhm, I don't really need to see a therapist."

"Oh that's alright, we can, like, continue to talk about your table manners, which I can, like, continue to teach you. It's totally your choice."

"Oh, then I guess talking wouldn't be so bad."

"See that's I mean. I'll just go into the dining room and leave you two alone to talk." And with that, Ashley A left the living room, leaving Spinelli all alone with a total stranger.

Mr. Thomas then started talking. "Okay Ashley, i'm Mr. Thomas, but for now, you can call me Eric, and don't you worry, whatever we talk about in here, will remain between the two of us. I understand that it might be weird to talk to a stranger, but just relax, i'm not here to judge you. So, why don't you start by telling me something about yourself."

Spinelli thought it was a little weird that she had to talk to a total stranger, but he seemed to be easy to talk to, and besides Ashley A probably wouldn't come back until they had talked, so she started talking. "Okay then, most people call me Spinelli, and what do you want to know."

"It can be about anything, but why don't you start with, what happened to your leg."

"Oh that, well it happened right before summer vacation started, my friends and I were about to do a prank, and when I was about to do my part, I fell and broke my leg."

"Oh, that's awful, so tell me more about these pranks. How long have you liked pulling pranks."

"I would think, since kinder garden, where my friends and I pulled our first prank on our teacher. We put chewed gum on her seat. I mean it wasn't big, but it was our first time pulling a prank, and we began to pull pranks after that."

"I see, so do you think that you would have still pulled pranks, if you hadn't pulled that prank in kinder garden."

"Maybe not."

"Okay, so tell me more about your friends. Or just tell me; how did you all meet, and how did you all become friends."

"Well, there's T.J, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey and Gus. I met T.J, Gretchen, Vince and Mikey back in kinder garden, we sort of met on the first day, on the monkey bars, and we just became friends after that, and we been best friends since then. And then there's Gus, we all met him back in the fourth grade, after he got transferred to our school. He became our friend instantly, and our 6th best friend after he made a speech to king bob."

"Okay, so those are your only friends. What about Ashley, who you're staying with."

"Oh, she's not my friend. She's just someone I'm staying with, because she's the only one in town this summer, that I know. I don't even like her."

"So, you two aren't friends, how is that?"

"We don't have anything in common, and besides she and her clique have always tormented me and my friends. She and I have always disliked each other, ever since kinder garden."

"So, when was the first time, that you two butted heads with each other."

"Also back in kinder garden, she and her clique had their first purple day, and they decided to insult me and my friends, which they continued to do, after that. They would continue to humiliate me and my friends, plus I just don't like them period, because I don't have anything in common with them. Which is why I don't like my first name, because it reminds me of them; the four Ashleys."

"So, if you had more in common, and they had left you and your friends alone, do you then think that you could have been friends, or even be friends, now that you're all older?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Okay, so aside from pulling pranks, do you have any other interests."

"well yearh, I mean, I like wrestling, playing kickball, fighting, playing with dirt and mud, burping, basically just being one of the guys."

"Okay, so how long have you had those interests, what got you started into those interests?"

"I liked wrestling, since my dad took me to a game when I was four, and I grew to love it after that. I liked playing with dirt and mud since I was three, I have liked fighting, since I started watching wrestling. I liked Kickball since the first grade, where we were invited to play kickball with some of the older kids. As for all the other stuff, I just always liked doing those things, because my mom was always trying to force me into becoming all girly, so I guess I just wanted to defy her."

"So, do you think that you would have still liked all that stuff, if your mom hadn't pushed you to be girly, for as long as she did?"

"Maybe not, maybe I might have liked different things, if my mom hadn't been so pushy towards me."

"Okay, so do you think that there's a possibility that you still like all those things, now that you're older, and do you think, that there's a possibility that you could like other stuff, especially now that you're older, and have a broken leg?"

"I don't know, I mean sure, I still like wrestling, and fighting, burping, and just hanging out with my friends. As for me liking other stuff, then i suppose, i mean I did some painting back in the fourth grade, and my mom did sign me up for dance lessons back then as well, and I mean I kind of liked those stuff too."

"Okay, so how did your parents feel about you breaking your leg?"

"Oh, I mean, they weren't happy, but mostly my mom was pretty angry with me. She thought that it was dangerous of me pulling a prank. So I guess, they don't like me pulling pranks."

"Okay, so my suggestion to you, would be, don't get into pulling pranks, especially pranks, that involve you breaking your leg, and you should continue to paint. But we can see each other again next week, but for now, the time has passed."

And with that, he said his goodbye to Spinelli, and walked out into the dining room and found Ashley A. He told her everything, and she told him to come back in a week, around the same time. After that, she walked him to the door, and found Spinelli.

"So, like, Ashley S, how did you like your surprise, wasn't he, like, so good to talk to."

"I guess so."

"Oh, i'm, like, so sure that you'll come to appreciate those talks. Now mommy and daddy must be home, and it must be time for tea."

And with that, the rest of the day passed by, exactly like every other day had passed, and the girls went to bed.

**Next chapter: Spinelli receives tips on how to put together an outfit, and she has her second session.**

**So, that's it for chapter 10, hope you enjoyed it. Now please remember to R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions.**

**As always, I do not own Recess or it characters, only my oc's.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hypnosis

**Thank you for the review. Yearh Spinelli's reasons for not liking the Ashleys might be a bit petty, but they started back in kinder garden and kind of took a turn for the worse as they got older. Combine that with who Spinelli was as a person on the show. As for the other moments that made her who she is, well the therapist might make her change her mind. As for her mother, Ashley A will have that covered. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 11: hypnotism**

It had been officially a week since Spinelli had that talk with Eric, and she knew that she was bound to have one again today. She just wasn't sure on what good it would do, or how it would affect her. She was sure that once summer ended, she would still be the same person as she had been before she broke her leg. She was also sure that she and Ashley A would never be friends, and she would surely never join the Ashleys, no matter how hard the blonde tried, and no matter what trick she had up her sleeve would make Spinelli turn her back on her friends and become an Ashley. No, that would be betraying herself and her friends, even if she hadn't heard anything from her friends, since she broke her leg.

Of course, the day started out as all the other days had started. She had gotten up and taken a bath. Then had an outfit picked out for her. Then had her hair combed, and then breakfast. After breakfast, came learning how-to put-on makeup and how to do her hair. Then came lunch. As much as she hated to admit it, she had gotten used to it, the girly clothes, the makeup tips and tips on how to style her hair. She didn't like it, but she was used to it. She did however miss her friends, and she missed watching wrestling, but for now she was stuck with Ashley A.

After lunch ended, Ashley A walked into the living room, with Spinelli following her. As they sat and waited, the blonde had taken two fashion magazines with her, one for her and one for Spinelli. While they waited, the doorbell rang, and Ashley A went out to get it.

It was Eric, and Ashley A greeted him. While he greeted her back, he said. "Okay, so I brought the stuff that I need to hypnotize her, and you said last week that you wanted to help her change her mind, but I can't do it all in one day. It will need to happen over several times, so she can ease into it."

"That's okay, we have a few more weeks until she can walk again, and remember, she is supposed to forget that you hypnotize her, because we don't want anything to trace back to you."

"Okay but why are we doing this and why be so secretive about it."

"Because I'm, like, trying to help her, but I can't if she can't have an open mind, plus she has, like, these super annoying old friends, who aren't good for her. Besides I, like, don't pay you to question me, and if anything goes wrong then I will make sure that not only do you not get payed, but you won't be able to get a job."

"Okay, so what should I start with."

"Start with the violence part. Then the pulling pranks, then ask her if she likes to fix cars, and if she says yes, then fix that as well, and for the final part today, take the games, sports and kickball away. Oh, and I, like, made you some notes to use, to help her and keep her safe, so she doesn't get into trouble again." The blonde was of course faking the last part, she didn't care about that, she only cared about turning Spinelli into an Ashley, but she couldn't exactly sound heartless.

Even so, she gave him the notes, as they walked into the living room, where Spinelli was sitting. Ashley A then left the room, leaving Spinelli alone with Eric.

"Hi Ashley, remember me from last week."

"Uhm yearh, hi."

"Okay, so today I would like to do something that could help you calm down and ease into this situation, but first I would like to ask you if you like cars."

"Uhm yearh, I love cars, but mostly I just love fixing them."

"okay, so how long have you liked fixing cars."

"Uhm since I was around 6 and I helped my brother fix his car, I thought it was so much better than my mom wanting me to play with dolls and have tea parties."

"Okay, so do you think that you would still be into cars and fixing them, if you hadn't helped out your brother the first time, and do you think that perhaps you might have liked tea parties and dolls, if you hadn't helped your brother fix his car."

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know if I would have liked the tea parties and playing with dolls, because that is what my mom wanted from me, to be a daffodil."

"Okay, well Ashley i'm going to try something that might help you calm down, and help you ease into this situation, so just trust me on this one."

"Oh, okay." Spinelli figured that since she didn't have much of a choice, she might as well just do what he said. Besides he seemed nice enough, so what harm could possibly happen.

He then took up a pocket watch and said. "Okay just follow this watch." Spinelli did as said, before he continued. "You are getting sleepy." And soon enough Spinelli was getting sleepy. He then continued "Okay Ashley just do as I say, okay." She nodded. "Okay if we go back in time a bit, where are you."

"Uhm I am back in the fourth grade and hanging out with my friends."

"Okay, well let's go a little further back in time, lets go back to the first time you played in the mud and the first time you played with dirt. Are you there yet."

"Yearh, i'm there."

"Okay I want you to listen to me carefully. You never played with dirt and you never played in the mud. Instead, you played in your garden, usually with dolls. Okay that was when you were three, lets move forward to when you were four and your dad took you to your first wrestling match, do you remember that."

"Yearh I remember that."  
"Okay, now listen to me, your dad never took you to a wrestling match, you watched one match with him on tv, but you never had an interest in it. Instead, your mom took you to a ballet performance, which you since have had an interest in. Okay, now let's move forward to when you were in kinder garden, and you and your friend first pulled a prank. Are you there yet, do you remember that."

"yearh, i'm there and i remember that."

"Okay, now listen to me, you and your friends never pulled that first prank, you would just hang out, but you never pulled that first prank, and you didn't break your leg by pulling a prank. You broke it, by practicing for the upcoming cheerleader try outs in middle school. Okay next up is when you were in the first grade, and you and your friends were invited to play kickball with some older kids. Do you remember that. Are you there yet"

"Yearh I remember that and i'm there."

"Okay, now listen to me, you and your friends were never invited to play kickball with the older kids, you tried to play it yourselves, but you never had any real interest in it. Instead, you played with a jump rope, which you had an interest in, but eventually stopped playing with it. Okay, I think this it for today. Now Ashley on the count of three you will wake up and you will forget that I hypnotized you, but you will still have these new memories, okay 1, 2, 3 wake up." And with that, Spinelli woke up from her trance.

"Huh what happened." Spinelli asked.

"we were talking and then I gave you something to calm down, but I think that we are done for today, I will see you again next week." And with that, he walked out of the living room and found Ashley A.

"So, did it work, did you do it." She asked him.

"Yearh I hypnotized her. I'm almost positive that it worked. You should give it a few days, but she will have new memories, even though I still don't see why it's necessary."

"Because, she's, like, a danger to herself, when she does these things. This prank could have killed her, and those friends of hers are no help either. She would never realize that on her own, so i'm just helping her realize that. Besides you're not being payed to ask questions like that, okay. So next week you can, like, change the last set of memories, and she will, like, be a completely new person."

"Yes, she will have new memories, but I will see you next week."

Ashley A then walked him to the door, as he went out to get into his car, and the blonde went to go tell Spinelli that it was time for tea. The blonde was excited. Perhaps the shrink really had changed Spinelli's mind, and if he had changed just a few of her memories, then perhaps Spinelli really would be a completely different person by the end of summer. Now that would be a miracle.

**Next chapter: Spinelli has her second doctor's appointment.**

**So, this was it for chapter 11, hope you all liked it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions.**

**On another note, I will get updated on my other current story, plus i'm thinking of writing a few new stories.**


	12. Chapter 12: Doctor's appointments pt 2

**Okay, so thank you for the review. Now in a few chapters, you'll see just how the new memories will affect Spinelli, if she has kept her old memories, or if she only remembers, what she has been hypnotized to remember. Also, I'm sorry if I haven't written in a while, but I been busy, and I had writers block. But anyway here comes the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Doctor's appointments and hypnosis**

Today was Friday, and it had been two weeks since her last doctor's appointment. Today was mostly just a follow up, and she knew that she wasn't getting the cast off, for another two weeks. But the doctor just wanted to see if there was anything wrong. The only thing, she remembered about the accident, was that she had slipped, apparently by trying out new moves for the upcoming cheerleader try outs in middle school.

Either way, she was now sitting in the waiting room, with Ashley A's mom, waiting for a nurse to call for them.

After a while, a nurse called her name "Ashley Spinelli", which meant that, it was her turn. They followed the nurse to the doctor's office, and she was greeted by the doctor, who wanted to get a scan of her leg, so she once again had to follow a nurse.

After getting the scan, the doctor told her that everything looked good, and that if everything went according to plan, then she would get the cast off, after two more weeks. Meaning that, she would have had it on for six whole weeks. Spinelli was honestly excited about it, because she couldn't do anything by herself, with a cast on.

Once she was back at Ashley A's house, it was time for lunch. During lunch, Ashley A asked her how the appointment went, and Ashley A's mom answered that it went well, and everything went according to plan.

Soon enough the phone rang, and Ashley A went to get it. She picked it up, and said "Hello, Armbruster resident"

"Oh, hello Ashley, this is Flo Spinelli calling, to check in on my daughter, while my husband is in the bathroom."

"Oh hello Mrs. Spinelli, so far things are going great. You know, I really do believe that I'm getting somewhere with Ashley S, we're totally going to be like sisters, once summer ends, and I know that she has learned her lesson, with not doing anymore pranks, so you have no reason to bring it up ever again."

"Oh okay, well it's nice to hear that the two of you are getting so close, and it's good to hear that you're really getting somewhere with her, and that she has learned her lesson. It's so good that she has you as a friend."

"Oh well, I do what I can to help out my friend. Oh and did you want to talk to her."

"That would be nice."

With that, Ashley A took the phone and gave it to Spinelli, and said that it was the brunette's mom, who was on the phone.

"Hello" Spinelli said.

"Oh hi Pookie"

"Hi mom"

"Oh Ashley honey, your father and I called to see how you were doing. If the Armbrusters are still treating you nicely, and how your appointment went this morning."

"Oh, well they're treating me the same as they have the last month, and my appointment when fine, hopefully I'll get my cast off, in two weeks."

"Oh that's good to hear, you know I got to run, but I'll tell your father that you said hi." And with that, Flo hung up the phone.

The rest of the day, went by as usual, until it was time for bed.

The rest of the weekend passed by, somewhat slowly, at least until it was Monday, and it had been two weeks, since Spinelli had that hypnosis session. So today would hopefully be the last, and then it would be almost too easy for the blonde to turn Spinelli into an Ashley. After today, Spinelli would have a complete open mind to all things Ashley like.

Once lunch had ended, Ashley A led Spinelli into the living room, and before they knew it, the doorbell rang, and Ashley A went to go get it. It was of course Eric, who had rang the doorbell. Ashley A opened the door, and let him in. The blonde then gave him some notes to use, for when he would hypnotize Spinelli. She then led him into the living room, where he greeted Spinelli, all while Ashley A left the living room.

Eric then began to talk. "Okay Ashley let's begin, now just remain calm, can you do that" To which Spinelli nodded. He then took up a pocket watch and said. "Okay just follow this watch." Spinelli did as said, before he continued. "You are getting sleepy." And soon enough Spinelli was getting sleepy. He then continued "Okay Ashley just do as I say, okay." She nodded. "Okay if we go back in time a bit, where are you."

"I am back in elementary school with my friends, we're hanging out."

"Okay, do you do more than just hang out, like maybe do a prank or play ball."

"No we didn't really play that much ball anyway and we never pulled any pranks."

"Okay Ashley let's go a little bit further back in time, okay. Now let's go back to the first time, your mom tried to force you into being girly, are you there yet, do you remember that"

"Yes i'm there and I remember that."

"Okay, so I want you to listen to me carefully. Your mom never tried to force or push you into becoming girly. She was always supportive of your choices. But she didn't have to force you or push you into being girly, you liked being girly, when you were little. But you always liked taking those dance classes, that your mom signed you up for. Okay so now let's go back to kinder garden, to when you and your friends first met, are you there yet, do you remember that."

"Yes I'm there, and I remember that."

"Okay, so I want you to listen to me carefully. You and your friends did meet at the monkey bars, and while you all became friends, and did all hang out, you never became best friends. You and your friends also became friends with Gus in the 4th grade, but none of you became best friends. You are all growing apart this summer, and that's okay, since they haven't contacted you yet. Okay so now let's go back to kinder garden, where you met the four Ashleys. Are you there, do you remember that."

"Yes, I'm there, and I remember that."

"Okay, so I want you to listen to me carefully. You did meet the Ashleys back in kinder garden, but they never insulted or humiliated you and your friends. They never bugged any of you. They pretty much just kept to themselves all throughout elementary school. You never had an interest in becoming friends with them in elementary school, but since Ashley A has taken care of you this summer, you will be more open minded, when it comes to them. Okay, I think this it for all the hypnosis. Now Ashley on the count of three you will wake up and you will forget that I hypnotized you. When you wake up tomorrow, you will have forgotten that we ever talked, but you will still have these new memories, okay 1, 2, 3 wake up." And with that, Spinelli woke up from her trance.

"Huh what happened." Spinelli asked.

"we were talking and then I gave you something to calm down, but I think that we are done for our sessions, now goodbye Ashley." And with that, he walked out of the living room and found Ashley A.

"Okay I did what you asked of me. I hypnotized her, and when she wakes up tomorrow, she will have forgotten that she ever met me, but keep the new memories. But just one last warning, anything could trigger her, and unhypnotized her."

"Well then, I will just make sure that it doesn't happen."

"Okay so you will still make sure that I get payed and you'll recommend me to your father."

"Perhaps, if the hypnosis really has worked, and she will have forgotten you. If she truly is a different person by the end of summer, then I will, like, totally recommend you to daddy, and make sure that you get a payment." Before Eric knew it, he was shoved outside the door. Leaving Ashley A to get Spinelli and keep her occupied. In less than 2 weeks, she would get her cast of.

Soon enough the rest of the day passed by, and eventually it was time for bed.

**Next chapter: Spinelli has another doctor's appointment, and Ashley A will teach her how to put together an outfit.**

**So, this is it for chapter 12, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters.**

**Oh, and I have some ideas for some new stories, so If you are curious as to what they are about, then let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13: Doctor's apointments pt 3

**So thank you for the review. Yearh the memories are very subtle, so that Spinelli doesn't notice any change. Yearh Ashley A knows that she to be subtle, and whether she will convince Spinelli to join the Ashleys, well that is to be seen later on. Right now, she has slowly changed Spinelli's memories, in order for her to be more open to the idea of becoming an Ashley. Oh, and as for the ideas that I have in regard to new stories: well one of them involves Spinelli's old-fashioned grandmother coming to visit, while Spinelli is still getting into trouble. Another idea I have, involves an experiment of Gretchen's going wrong, and causing the gang to change their personalities, and the only one not being affected is T.J. Another one involves Spinelli spending some of her summer vacation on cheerleading camp, instead of wrestling camp, with the Ashleys. But recently, I had another idea: What if, Prickly had succeed in turning T.J into a mini prickly, but I'm not sure on how I would be able to write that kind of story. So, now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Doctor's appointments and advice.**

Today was Friday and it had been exactly 6 weeks since Spinelli broke her leg, which meant that she was getting the cast off today. It had been the longest six weeks of her life, but at least she would finally get the cast off.

Ashley A was busy braiding her hair, when the blonde spoke up. "You know Ashley S, it's been like 6 weeks, since you, like, broke your leg, and none of your friends have called or written to you."

"Oh no, I'm sure that they will call." Spinelli sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, rather than the blonde.

"Yearh you're probably right. I mean it's, like, only been six weeks, and we, like, still have six more weeks of vacation left, before we, like, start middle school." Ashley A had, after six weeks with the brunette, gotten good at getting into Spinelli's head, making her doubt her own friends. She then continued. "Oh would you, like, look at the time. We should be getting downstairs for breakfast, before your doctor's appointment."

Spinelli then decided to shake the thought out of her head, while they went down for breakfast. At least for the time being.

After breakfast, came the time for her doctor's appointment.

She was sitting in the waiting room, with Ashley A's mom, when her name got called. "Ashley Spinelli" a nurse called.

She then followed the nurse, to the doctor's office, where she was greeted by the doctor.

"Hello Ashley. Today, we will get a scan of your leg, and then if it's healed, we will take the cast off. So if you would please follow the nurse, so that we can get a scan." The doctor said.

Spinelli then followed the nurse, just like her doctor had told her to. She then got her leg scanned, and then found her way back to the doctor, who started talking after getting the scans of Spinelli's leg.

He said. "Okay Ashley, everything looks good. I guess we can take the cast off."

The cast was being taken off, as her doctor started talking again. "Okay Ashley, I want you to wear this for the next four weeks, as your leg still needs time to rest." He said as he put a boot on her leg, before he continued. "Now can you promise me, that you'll be more careful in the future."

"I promise."

All Spinelli remembered from her accident, was that she had been busy practicing for the upcoming cheerleader try outs for middle school. She honestly couldn't remember anything else. But here she was, on her way back to Ashley A's mansion.

Once they got back, it was time for lunch.

During Lunch, Ashley A started talking. "So, like, Ashley S, I can, like, see that your leg is no longer in a cast."

"Oh yes, the doctor said that, her leg was all healed, but she would have to wear that boot for the next 4 weeks, because her leg needed more time to rest." Ashley A's mom said.

"That's, like, so wonderful. You know, there are, like, so many things that we can, like, do now. First of all, we have, like, got to work on your tan. Then we have, like, got to teach you some more manners, as in teach you how to walk like a true lady. Then we have, like, got to go our country club, to, like, teach you how to speak to other people. Oh, and when you, like, don't need that boot anymore, then we have, like, got to teach you how-to walk-in heels. Finally we have, like, got to teach you how to speak differently." Ashley A said.

She was about to tell Spinelli, that she had to teach the brunette on how to walk and speak like an Ashley, but that would have been way to obvious. She had to be subtle in in changing the brunette. Spinelli had to be a completely different person, by the time summer was over. If she ever wanted to make sure that Spinelli chose to join the Ashleys, then she couldn't be too obvious. Plus she wanted to make a statement to everyone, that she could turn anyone into an Ashley, and who better to be the subject, than the most un-Ashley like person she could find. She was Ashley A, and she would not fail.

"What's wrong with the way I walk or the way I talk."

"Oh, nothing at all. But we have to make sure that, you, like, make a good impression at our party, by the end of summer, because we wouldn't, like, want you to, like, embarrass yourself at our party, now would we."

"No, I guess not." Spinelli was starting to doubt herself. On one hand, she had never seen a problem with how she walked or talked. But on the other hand, she really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of a lot of people.

"You, like, just have to trust me on this one. I, like, know what's best for you."

"I guess so."

"Well then, it's settled then. We'll spend the weekends, working on our tans, and I'll teach you how to put together an outfit. Then starting Monday, I'll, like, get someone to come by, to teach you how speak properly, which will take about an hour daily. Then I can spend some hours, teaching you how to walk properly. I'm, like, so glad we got that in order."

When they were busy eating, the phone rang, and Ashley A went to go get it.

"Hello, Armbruster household, Ashley speaking."

"_Oh, hello Ashley A, this is Flo speaking."_

"Oh, hello Mrs. Spinelli. How are you, and how is Mr. Spinelli."

"_Oh we're both good. Thank you for asking. How are you and our Ashley getting along."_

"Oh we're getting along so great, and I really believe that I'm making process with her. You know just making sure that she won't do anything stupid anymore."

"_Oh well, that's good to hear. I'm just glad that she has someone like you in her life. Someone who can be such a good influence on her. By the way, can you put her on the phone. I'd really like to talk to her."_

"Oh, you know, I will, like, go get her for you. Just hang on." The blonde said, as she went to go get the brunette.

Ashley A then went to Spinelli and told her. "Ashley S, your mom is, like, on the phone, and would like to talk to you. I'll, like, just show you, where our phone is. So come with me."

Spinelli then followed the blonde, found the phone and picked it up, as the blonde went back to the table.

"Hello." Spinelli said.  
"_Hi Pookie."_

"Hi mom."

"_How are the Armbruster's treating you. Are they still treating you well."_

"Uhm yearh. They're still nice to me. How is dad."

"_Oh, he's doing just fine. He sends his love. Oh, and wasn't it today, that you had your doctor's appointment."_

"Uh yearh, I got my cast off today, and has to wear a special boot for the next four weeks, because my leg still needs the rest."

"_Oh, well that's good to hear, and I'm glad that the Armbruster's are still treating you well. I'll tell your father that you said hi, but I won't keep you on the phone for too long. I'll call you again in two weeks. Bye"_

Spinelli then hang up the phone and went back to the dinner table. She couldn't help but think back on what Ashley A had mentioned earlier. It was weird how none of her friends had contacted her this summer. Maybe they were just growing apart. Maybe they were simply meant to only be friend in elementary school After all, it wasn't like they were best friends or something like it, and it wasn't like Ashley A had ever bothered them before. She had 6 weeks left of summer vacation, she could choose to get the best out of it. She wasn't completely sold on Ashley A, or even interested in joining the Ashleys, but maybe, just maybe, she and Ashley A could start a fresh, once they entered middle school.

**Next chapter: Spinelli learns some manners.**

**So, this is it for chapter 13, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters. Only my oc's. **


	14. Chapter 14: Manners

**So, thank you for the review. Yearh Spinelli is more open to Ashley A now, guess those hypnosis sessions worked in Ashley A's favor. Also, yearh Spinelli doesn't really want to waste anymore of her summer vacation. Who knows, maybe Ashley A will eventually lure Spinelli towards becoming an Ashley. As for those ideas I have regarding other stories, I might start to write at least one of them, but I would have to think of titles first. So, now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Manners**

A few days had passed since Spinelli got the cast off her leg, and she could already feel a difference. Sure she still had to get help for when taking a bath, because she wasn't allowed to get her boot wet. So every morning, she would be woken up by Ashley A, then Joan would help her take a bath, and she would use her crutches when she was going to the bath and when getting out of the bath, and into Ashley A's bedroom. She would put her boot back on, after getting dressed and after having her hair done. After breakfast, Ashley would usually continue to teach Spinelli on how to do her makeup and how do style her hair. According to Ashley A, that was important for her to learn. She herself just didn't know how important.

Ashley A had the entire day planned. After breakfast, they would discuss makeup tips, and hair styling. Then after lunch, an etiquette teacher would arrive, to help Ashley s learn how to speak properly, how to behave in public, and how to speak to formal guests. Then after tea, she would teach the brunette how to walk properly and fix Spinelli's posture. Then after dinner, she would teach Spinelli how to talk like an Ashley, and how sit like an Ashley, while planting ideas in the brunette's head. They would probably wait with the whole, teaching Spinelli how to walk and stand like an Ashley, at least until after the boot would come off. All she had to do, was tell the brunette that the sooner as she got all those things under control, the sooner they could move on to do other stuff. After all, there was no way that the brunette would waste the second half of summer vacation. They would do all those things, all while she would continue to plant ideas in Spinelli's head, both that the hooligans that Spinelli called friends, had no interest in contacting her, and that Spinelli would only benefit from joining the Ashleys. So technically Spinelli's friends didn't know where she would be spending her summer vacation, but she didn't need to know that. All Spinelli needed to know, was that her own friends were too busy to contact her, but if Spinelli learned the truth, then it could ruin the blonde's master plan.

She could tell that Spinelli was slowly coming around to the idea of becoming an Ashley. Those hypnosis sessions were really helpful in her plan. Spinelli was no longer close minded, regarding all things girly. The brunette would come around, eventually. She just needed to give her a reason to join the Ashleys, and once she had learned everything that she needed to learn, that's when they would go to the country club. While Spinelli had a lot to learn, Ashley A was sure that she would remember it all by the time summer vacation ended. But going to the country club could be useful in her plans, because it could give the brunette a taste of the life she could have, if she chose to join the Ashleys. Plus it would be good practice for the brunette, to socialize with other people. It would be good practice for the end of summer party. But for now, more practice. She had a long way to go, but Ashley A was sure that with a push in the right direction, then Spinelli would see the light.

The day started out as any other day and when lunch ended, Ashley A started talking. "You know Ashley s, I, like, have a surprise for you and it should be arriving at any moment." Just as Ashley A finished talking, the doorbell rang, and the blonde told her to follow her. Spinelli did as told, and one of the servers opened the door. In walked an older woman in her 50s, who Ashley A greeted. "Mrs. Johnson, I'm Ashley Armbruster, but you can, like, just call me Ashley A. I, like, spoke to you on the phone last Friday."

"Oh right Ashley, yes I call. You called and asked me to come by, and you mentioned wanting to pay me."

"Oh yes, after you finish your job. Oh, by the way, this is Ashley Spinelli or rather Ashley s, as she goes by. She's the one you'll be helping."

"Oh well, I see." Mrs. Johnson said, as she look over to Spinelli and said. "Well hello there Ashley."

"Uhm hi."

"It's usually polite to greet a person with a hello but let's get started." Mrs. Johnson said, as she looked over to Ashley A again and asked the blonde. "Is there any place, where we can be alone."

"Of course, you can, like, use our living room. I'll show you where it is." Ashley A answered, as she showed the woman where they could be alone.

They walked into the living room, as Ashley A left them alone, leaving Spinelli alone with the older woman."

The older woman started speaking. "Okay Ashley we have about 3 hours for today, shall we get started. First off, how do you greet a person."

"Depends on the person, but I usually just say hi."

"That's wrong. You always greet someone with a hello, and always remain polite. Remember to smile and show gratitude towards others, in a polite way. Remember to say thank you, to others. When someone ask you a question, you answer with a yes or no. If you have a question raise your hand, and of course, as a lady you must never fight; instead you can say something clever. Also, a lady does not nag nor brag. Now can you remember all that"

"I think so."

"That's alright, because we'll do it again tomorrow. Now let's move onto your speech." She said, as she pointed towards the living room table, and told Spinelli to take a seat. She found some stuff, that she gave to Spinelli. Stuff that Spinelli had never seen before. Spinelli was then told to put something in the mouth that would help her with her speech. She was given a few instructions on how to speak with the device in her mouth. The item was uncomfortable, and it took some time for her to adjust to it, but eventually she got the hang of it.

After working on her speech, they moved on to, talking about how she should behave in public. How to speak to formal people.

After a while, the three hours had ended, and Mrs. Johnson told her, that they were done for the day, but she would be back tomorrow. She would come every weekday, until Spinelli had learned everything, and till Spinelli could it all.

After tea, Ashley A had decided that Spinelli should work on her posture and learn how to walk properly. Spinelli had decided on not to question the blonde regarding these things, because she didn't want to embarrass herself at the party, and because she knew that the sooner, she had learned it all, the sooner she could do other stuff during the rest of summer vacation. She didn't want to waste anymore of her summer vacation.

She placed a book on Spinelli's head, and said. "Try to walk around with this book on your head. It will, like, totally help you with your posture. That way, you won't, like, totally embarrass yourself at our party. We can practice walking in heels, once you no longer have to wear that boot on your leg. Oh, and if you drop the book, then you, like, have to pick it up, and start over" The blonde said, as Spinelli did as told.

As it turned out, walking around with a book on her head, proved to be a lot harder than it looked like. Spinelli would often have to pick up the book and start over again. While doing so, Ashley A studied her, studied her every move.

Ashley A looked over at the brunette and thought that it was a good thing that they still had around 5 more weeks, before middle school started. But with time, she would make an Ashley out of the brunette. It was all about rubbing off her rough edges, but Spinelli had potential. Right now, her posture was horrible, but just like with her table manners, Ashley A would fix that.

Eventually they stopped it, as it was time for dinner.

After dinner, Ashley A said that, the two of them should go up to her room. Spinelli then followed the blonde up to her room, as Ashley A started talking. "Let me braid your hair Ashley S."

Spinelli then sat down, as the blonde started to braid her hair. Ashley A then started talking again. "You know Ashley S, it's been more than 6 weeks, and your so-called-friends hasn't bothered to contact you yet. To me, that just makes them bad friends." She continue to plant doubts in the brunette's head, and would continue to do so, until Spinelli chose to join the Ashleys.

"I'm sure that they'll contact me at some point." Spinelli was trying to convince the blonde, but that just became harder and harder for every day.

"Oh no you're, like, right. But still, it's half of your summer vacation, without anyone of them trying. To me that just makes them bad friends. Like, maybe you guys were just meant to be friends in elementary school. After all, they all seem to have moved on with their lives, maybe it's, like, time that you focused on your future."

Spinelli didn't want to admit it, but maybe the blonde was right, maybe she should just forget about her old friends and look forward. She then told Ashley A. "I guess, maybe you're right."

There it was Spinelli was finally ready to admit that she should move forward, and maybe she would be more on board with joining the Ashleys. She just needed a bit more time, and then Spinelli would finally join the Ashleys.

"I, like, know I am, but you know what, I totally have an idea on what we could do."

"What is it."

"If you, like, tried to sound a bit different."

"How do I sound different."

"Oh you know, you could, like, try to sound a bit more like me."

"Okay, but why."

"Oh you know, just for fun. You can, like, totally trust me. Besides I'm, like, the only true friend you got, and I'm, like, the only one who was nice enough to take care of you this summer." She figured that she could guilt trip Spinelli into doing what she wanted.

"Okay I'll try, but what should I say." Spinelli didn't want to admit it, but Ashley A was the only one, who was trying to be there for her during this summer vacation. She might as well, just give it a try. Besides Ashley A had never been outright mean to her before. The Ashleys had always just mostly kept to themselves throughout elementary school.

"Oh, you could, like, try to say, 'hello my name is Ashley S'. Oh, and when I say sound like me, I mean try to sound more high pitch, like I do."

Spinelli then took a deep breath, before she started talking, and said. "Hello, my name is Ashley S." When she said it, she sounded exactly like Ashley A. It was shocking that she could sound exactly like an Ashley, when she wasn't part of their clique.

Ashley A was of course thrilled, that the brunette could sound exactly like an Ashley. She then said. "Ooh that was, like, totally perfect. You should, like, use that sound all the time. Oh, of course try to slowly make your voice a little bit different for every week. Oh, and just remember that I, like, chose to take care of you this summer." She added in that last detail, to guilt trip Spinelli into doing so. She figured that the more Spinelli sounded like that, the more she would sound like that, all the time. The blonde then continued to speak. "Oh, and now that we tried the whole, you trying to sound differently, then let's try something else. You should, like, try to sit differently."

"Like how."

"Oh I don't know, how about I show you." She then showed Spinelli how she sat, and that was how Spinelli should try to sit. She was really being subtle, because she couldn't let Spinelli know that, it all had to do with Spinelli eventually joining the Ashleys. She was sure that the brunette would eventually give in, and then the brunette would already know how to behave like an Ashley.

Spinelli then did as told but wasn't sure on how to do so, but eventually she got the hang of it. Ashley A then said. "You, like, did a good job, but let's, like, try again tomorrow, during breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner.

Soon the rest of the evening passed by, and it was time for bed. Spinelli was exhausted from all the things, that she had to learn throughout the day, but the sooner she remembered it all, the sooner they could do something different. Something a little less boring.

**Next chapter: Spinelli goes to a country club.**

**So, that's it for chapter 14, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters. Only my oc's. **


	15. Chapter 15: Guilt trip

**So last chapter focused on Spinelli learning manners, and Ashley A guilt tripping her into becoming more and more like an Ashley. This chapter will focus on Ashley A guilt tripping her some more, while she teaches her how to walk in high heels, while Spinelli gets another phone call.**

**Chapter 15: guilt trips.**

Four weeks had passed since Spinelli had gotten the cast off her leg, and that meant that she no longer had to wear the boot on her leg. She had spent almost ten weeks with the blonde, and Ashley could really feel like she was getting somewhere with the brunette. Spinelli no longer questioned the blonde, and she had stopped believing that her old friends would contact her. She hadn't completely gotten on board with the idea of joining the Ashleys, but Ashley A would get her on board for that as well. Just like she had everything else this summer. She had wanted to take the brunette with her to the country club, but the brunette's leg couldn't handle it, due to the boot. But they would go on Monday.

It was kind of perfect actually. Ashley A would take her to the country club, where she would see all the perks of being an Ashley. Once Spinelli loved being at the country club, that's when Ashley A would point it out to the brunette, that she couldn't actually continue to come to the country club, because she wasn't an Ashley. That way, it would be no problem getting Spinelli to join the Ashleys, out of free will.

Spinelli had spent the last couple of weeks, learning all kind of manners. It had taken her about four weeks, but she now knew everything she needed to know. Heck, even her posture had improved, well as much as it could with the boot on her leg. But today was different. She no longer needed to learn manners. Ashley A had also gotten her to learn how to write more neatly. How to have a different handwriting, one that was Ashley approved. Spinelli would also, finally learn how to walk in high heels, which was the plan today. On the bright side, the stuff that Ashley A had ordered for Spinelli on the internet, had arrived yesterday and so today, Spinelli would have to show her, how much she had learned on how to put together an outfit. Of course Ashley really wanted to take her to the mall, but she feared that the five hooligans that Spinelli called her friends were back in town, and they could mess with her plan. Spinelli could simply not see her old friends until she was fully an Ashley. Spinelli had to see that joining the Ashleys was the only way forward, and that those hooligans was a thing of the past. Ashley A was so close to her goal, and she always got what she wanted. She always got her way, and failure was simply not an option for her. Spinelli breaking her leg, had been the best thing for everyone. Everyone who mattered that is.

They finally went down for breakfast, and Spinelli could finally wear two flats, instead of just one, and she no longer had to rely on others to help her get dressed or take a shower. She was finally going to take a regular shower, just like Ashley A. The blonde had gotten up first, and then when Spinelli was in the shower, Ashley A would pick out their outfits. She had gotten her servants to carry the boxes up to her room, so that her and Ashley S could go through them together.

When they were eating breakfast, Ashley A started talking. "Ooh Ashley S, I, like, have such an exciting day planned out for us. Firstly, after breakfast we'll check out the clothes that I bought for you on the internet a couple of weeks ago. We'll do that until lunch, and then You can, like, show me how much you have, like, learned on how to put together an outfit. Then after lunch, you can, like, learn how to walk in high heels. We'll, like, start of with wedges and then move on to stilettos. We can, like, do that until teatime. After tea, we can, like, continue to work on your posture. That's, like, super important, especially now that you, like, no longer have to wear that boot on your leg, and I have, like, got to show you how you walk on staircases, or rather how you walk down from them. Eventually you can, like, walk down the stairs, in high heels and with a book on your head. Don't you, like, worry Ashley S. You'll, like learn it all in no time."

Soon enough breakfast had ended, and the two of them walked up to Ashley A's room, where the blonde started talking. "Okay Ashley S, since I, like, already bought all that clothes for you, then you should, like, learn how to put together your new outfits. I know that you, like, learned how to put together an outfit a couple of weeks ago, but this is, like, different. This is, like, your own outfits. You, like, have to be sure on it, because we, like, have to make sure that you, like, know all of this when we, like, start middle school. Now do you, like, understand."

"Yes, I understand. It's important that I know how to put together an outfit. But why didn't we just go shopping now that my leg is healed."

"Because I, like, thought that it was easier this way, you know with me buying it for you. Plus I, like, figured that your leg needed the extra time to heal before we went shopping. See how much I am taking care of you. Don't you, like, trust me to know what would look good on you. Just trust me. I, like, know what's good for you, especially since I, like, chose to take care of you this summer." The blonde had seen how guilt tripping Spinelli worked in turning the brunette into an Ashley. Spinelli trusted her, because she was Spinelli's only company this summer.

"I know, I trust you, and I trust your judgement. I was just curious."

"Oh you, like, have every right to be curious, but now that we, like, got that settled, lets get started."

With that Spinelli got started on showing the blonde, how she would put together her outfits, and the blonde had to correct her. She was sure that with the right training, then Ashley S would get the hang of it. Ashley A figured that they could use the weekend to get the hang of it, and then next week, they would go to the country club, and in a week, Ashley S would be begging to become an Ashley.

Ashley A was technically lying when she said that Spinelli had every right to be curious. As an Ashley, it wouldn't be her job to be curious. In fact, as an Ashley, she shouldn't even be having her own thought. But Spinelli couldn't find out about that, or her master plan of turning Spinelli into an Ashley could fail. She had everything under control. Nothing could go wrong. By the end of the summer, the brunette would no longer be the wrestling loving, loudmouth, dirty tomboy known as Spinelli, but instead as a delicate, perfect Ashley.

Soon enough it became time for lunch, and the two girls went down to get something to eat.

Once lunch was over, the phone rang, and Ashley went to go get it.

"Hello, Armbruster resident, Ashley Armbruster speaking."

"_Oh hello Ashley, this is Flo Spinelli speaking."_

"Oh hello Mrs. Spinelli, how is your vacation going so far."

"_Oh it's going great. It's hard to believe that we only have about two weeks left of vacation. So, how is everything going with you girls."_

"It's going so wonderfully. We're getting along so great, and I really feel like I'm getting somewhere with her. Now did you want to talk to your daughter."

"_Oh yes dear, that would be nice."_

"Okay, so just hold one, while I'll go get her for you."

Ashley A then went to Spinelli and told her, that her mom was on the phone. Spinelli then went to go get the phone, picked it up and said. "Hello."

"_Oh hi Pookie, it's your mom speaking."_

"Oh hi mom."

"_Oh Pookie. I just wanted to call and hear how you were doing."_

"I'm doing really well, I've been wearing a boot on my leg for the last four weeks, but I no longer have to wear it. So how is dad."

_Oh he's still good. I'm happy to hear that your leg is all healed. So, are the Armbruster's still treating you kindly."_

"Yes they are still good to me, and it's not so bad to be here."

"_that's good to hear. I will call you in about a week." _ And with that, the phone was hung up, while Spinelli went back to the table.

Soon enough lunch had ended, and Ashley A had told Spinelli to go wait in the living room, while she went up to her room to get something. The blonde returned with a pair of wedges and a pair of high heels.

Once she had returned, she started speaking, and said. "Okay Ashley S, I think that it's, like, time for you to learn how to walk in high heels. Let's, like, start with the wedges and then move onto the stilettos. You can, like, even walk alongside the wall, if you, like, feel like your falling. We, like, have 3 hours until it's time for tea, so an hour and a half for the wedges, and an hour and a half for the stilettos. I am, like, so sure that with the right training, then you'll, like, be an expert at walking in high heels. We, like, need to make sure that you can walk in high heels, so that you can wear a pair of high heels for the party. Plus we, like, need to be sure that you can, like, actually walk in high heels by the time we start middle school. So, like, put on the wedges and let's get started."

Spinelli then did as told and put on the wedges.

They were at first, weird to have on, but after a while, she got the hang of it. After walking in the wedges for about 90 minutes, came the time for her to begin walking in high heels. That proved itself to be extremely difficult. She came close to falling down in them but was told to get up every time she fell down. Spinelli quickly became tired in her feet, but the blonde told her to continue, even if it hurt.

Eventually it became time for tea, and Ashley suggested that they did it again the next day, but only with the high heels, and Spinelli should simply wear wedges for the rest of summer vacation. But the blonde went back up to her room with the shoes and returned to the living room, just in time for tea.

Once tea had ended, Ashley A started talking, as she said. "You know Ashley S, you, like, totally did a good job with the high heels. I, like, know that it can be hard to walk in them, but trust me. By the time summer ends, you'll, like, have it totally under control, and the more you, like walk in them, the better you'll, like, be at it. Oh, and just remember, I, like, know what's best for you, since I am, like, the one who chose to take care of you this summer, while your leg was healing. So, like, just listen to me. Now let's, like, move onto something different, such as your posture." The blonde said, as she walked away, only to return with a book and then started to talk again.

"Okay Ashley S, I think that you should, like, walk with this book on your head. It'll, like, totally improve your posture, and we, like, so need to make sure that you, like, have a good posture by the time of the party. Oh, and if you, like drop the book, then you will, like pick it up and start over again. You must, like, walk from one end of the living room to the other end of the living room. We will, like, continue to do so until dinner. That will, like, give us 2 hours."

Spinelli just did as told and put the book on her head. Ashley A had been good to her all summer, and so she might as well just trust that the blonde had her best interests at heart. Plus the sooner she got a hang of it, the sooner they could do something else.

Ashley A was impressed by how easy it was to get Spinelli to do all those stuff, that she needed to learn, n order to become a true Ashley. She had finally realized that by guilt tripping Spinelli, then she could get the brunette to do what she wanted her to do. All Spinelli needed, was a push in the right direction, which was the Ashley direction. Right now, Spinelli had a terrible posture and was horrible at walking in high heels, but with time, she would get the hang of it. Once Spinelli joined the Ashleys, then nothing about her was allowed to stand out. She was sure that within a week, Spinelli would be more than eager to join the Ashleys. She just had to continue to be subtle and give the brunette a tiny nudge. But she was so close to reaching her goal, that nothing could go wrong.

**Next chapter: Spinelli goes to a country club.**

**So, that's it for chapter 15, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters. Only my oc's. **


	16. Chapter 16: Country club

**First off, thank you for the review. Yes summer's almost over and Ashley A's plan is almost complete, and she'll happily continue to push Spinelli in her direction. Yes, it'll be hard for her to learn how-to walk-in heels, but Spinelli can handle it. Well Ashley A has her own thoughts, and so does the other 3 Ashleys, but she doesn't want Spinelli to have thoughts that aren't Ashley related. Second of all, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, but given the new virus, I have plenty of time to write. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 16: country club**

A few days had passed, since Spinelli had gotten the boot of her foot and had started to learn how-to walk-in heels. It was now Monday, and that meant that they were going to the country club today. Ashley A was hoping that going to the country club and meeting a bunch of cute rich boys would be the thing that would finally push the brunette in the right direction. The Ashley direction. The plan was for them to be there Monday to Thursday this week, and then Friday would be the day that Ashley S would finally choose once and for all to join the Ashleys. Then the next week would be spend teaching her how she could walk in high heels, and of course how to speak like an Ashley. As in, she would learn to use the word 'like' in her sentences, and use the word 'scandalous' alongside her fellow Ashleys, and she would have to learn how to gossip

When Spinelli was in the shower, Ashley had picked out an outfit for each of them. Spinelli would wear a red sundress with a white cardigan, combined with a pair of white flats and a red hairband. As for herself, she picked out a pink skirt with a light blue blouse, combined with a pair of white wedges and a flowery hairband. Spinelli wasn't completely good at walking in high heels just yet, so she had to settle for a pair of flats, but the blonde was convinced that the former tomboy would be an expert and walking in high heels before summer ended. They would leave right after breakfast. Hopefully she find a boyfriend for the brunette at the country club. As an Ashley, she had to be able to afford a certain lifestyle, and Ashley S would not be able to afford on her own with her parents money, so she had to get a boyfriend.

Once they were sitting in the car, Ashley A started talking. "okay Ashley S, there are, like, certain things you have to know when we get there."

"Okay what's that." Spinelli asked.

"There will be boys there, cute boys even, and it would be great if you could, like, practice your flirting skills on those boys. Don't you, like, worry. I will, like, have everything under control. I will, like, show you what kind of boys you should, like flirt with."

"okay but are you sure that I need to know how to flirt with boys."

"Oh yes totally. I mean you want to attract boys and even get a boyfriend, don't you."

"I guess so."

"Oh hush, I know you do, and that's why you, like, need to listen to me. Now look, we're finally here."

Once they got out of the car, Spinelli could see how big the place was, but she followed the blonde anyway. They walked in and Ashley A gave her card to someone at the reception and then pointed to her, and said that she was a guest of Ashley A. After that, the blonde started to talk to her. "Okay Ashley S set your target. Find a cute boy, and then I'll, like, introduce you to him."

Spinelli looked around, and eventually she found a boy who looked to be around 13/14. She found him to be cute. He was thin, but not completely skinny. He had light brown hair. Ashley noticed her look at him and said. "Ooh that's, like, a good choice Ashley S. That's Peter Williams, total cutie. He's, like, a year ahead of us. Went to a different school than us in elementary school, but he, like, goes to the same school that we'll be starting in September. His dad is like totes rich and, like, works as a lawyer. Now come along, and I'll totally introduce you."

The girls walked over to him, and Ashley A started talking. "OMG Peter Williams how are you."

The boy then started talking. "Ashley Armbruster, fancy meeting you here, especially since we haven't seen you all summer."

"Oh I know but I, like, been busy taking care of my friend here. Peter this is Ashley Spinelli." Ashley A said

"Spinelli, I haven't heard that name before."

"Oh I know. Her parents are kind of poor, but she's, like, my friend. She broke her leg right before summer vacation began, so I've been taking care of her all summer, and now she's, like, good to go now."

"Okay well then Ashleys. I was thinking of going to play tennis or going riding. Either one of you care to join me."

"Oh Ashley S would love to go riding with you, wouldn't you Ashley S, while I will go play tennis" Ashley A said, looking at Spinelli.

"Uh sure, but I don't have any riding clothes, and I've never gone riding before."

"Well there's always some extra clothes riding clothes lying around here, you can, like, totally borrow my boots, and as long as the two of you don't ride fast, then there won't be a need for a helmet. As for not knowing any riding, well Peter here, just so happens to be an expert rider. So now let's get you dressed. After a while, the two of you can, like, totally play tennis, which Peter also happens to be good at. When we're done here for today, I'll buy you a riding outfit and a tennis outfit." Ashley A stated.

And with that Ashley A dragged Spinelli to the place where they kept the spare clothes, and soon enough Spinelli was standing in a completely riding outfit, packed with Ashley A's riding boots. She was now ready to go riding with Peter. She was honestly nervous about going riding with him, since she had never been on a horse before. Peter had suggested that they rode around a bit outside the fence. There was a forest behind the club, so Peter suggested they rode in the forest, just for a bit.

When they were busy riding, Peter kept asking her all kinds of stuff. Mostly just about what kind of movies she liked and other stuff she liked. Ashley A had encouraged her to flirt with him, so she tried to do that. He asked her about how long she would be staying with the Armbruster's, to which she explained would be till the end of summer. He then mentioned how he would be the end-of-summer party that Ashley A and her parents were throwing. Before they knew it, they were back at the club.

The rest of the day then passed by, including buying the new stuff for Spinelli, and to Ashley A's luck, none of the five hooligans that Ashley S had previously considered friends were at the mall. Surprisingly enough, Spinelli hadn't gotten bored of being at the club. In fact, she kind of enjoyed being there, and talking to Peter.

**Next chapter: Spinelli makes a choice, and one final phone call to her.**

**So, that's it for chapter 16, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters. Only my oc's. **


	17. Chapter 17: One final push

**Thank you for the reviews. Yes Spinelli is warming up to those activities, which Ashley A can use to her own advantage. Yes tennis would be a good way to get exercise, if Ashley A didn't already have plans to make Spinelli join the cheerleading squad. Her plan is almost coming to fruition. She doesn't need to do a lot of pushing anymore to get Spinelli to join their clique. As for this story being more plausible than 'one of them', well there could be something to that. Well it certainly would be in character for Ashley A to continue to want Spinelli to join their clique. It's easier for her to do it now than when the rest of the gang is around. Now Spinelli doesn't have her friends around, and Ashley A is her only company. But she mostly just doesn't want Spinelli to embarrass her or any of the other Ashleys. So now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 17: One final push**

A few days had passed since Spinelli went to the country club with Ashley A, and she had honestly enjoyed herself. It was now Friday, and they were having breakfast, when Spinelli asked the blonde. "So, when are we leaving for the country club today."

"We're not going to the club today Ashley S." The blonde answered.

Okay, so when are we going to the club again."

"About that. We're, like, not going to the club again. I mean You wouldn't be able to afford it on your own. I can afford it, and I allowed you to come with me, because you're staying with me during the summer. But once summer's over, you'll go back to your own life. Though you could continue to come, if."

"If what."

"If say that you, like, chose to join the Ashleys. I mean you'll still be my friend if you did it, but you, like, don't want to join our clique, so no more trips to the country club, and no benefiting from the perks that I receive." Ashley A knew that she had the brunette hooked, and this was the final push she needed in order to join the Ashleys. Her one true destiny.

As Ashley A was about to walk away from the table, Spinelli said. "I want to join the Ashleys." She was shocked by the fact that she herself had admitted to wanting to join the Ashleys. She had never seen herself as an Ashley, but summer was almost over, and it was time to move forward with her life. There was so many perks to becoming a part of that clique.

Ashley A smirked to herself, without the brunette noticing. Spinelli was finally hooked. She had finally gotten the former tomboy to see the light. But she still started to talk. "Are you, like, absolutely sure that you want to be an Ashley. If you say yes, then there's no looking back. Once you're an Ashley, you're an Ashley for life. No walking away."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay well then, we have some things we need to take care of, before our party next week. First, we need to continue to teach you how to walk in high heels, then there is your posture. But for now, let's go up to my room, because we have some things to discuss."

They then went up to the blonde's room, where Ashley A found a large book, and opened in, turning it to one particular page, where the rest of the Ashleys names are. She then started talking. "As an Ashley, you must write your name in our rule book. It's changed a bit over the years, but there are certain rules that follows through all the time. For starters, you must write 'Ashley S' under Ashley T. Then it will, like, be official that you're one of us. After that, we must teach you how to use the word 'like' in your sentences. Then you must learn how to say 'scandalous' along with the rest of us, and finally, you must learn how to gossip. Now do you, like, remember all that, and are you, like, still sure you want to become an Ashley."

"Yes I can remember all that, and Yes I want to become an Ashley."

"Totally great. Now start by signing your name in the Ashley book, and then I can teach you how gossip."

Spinelli then wrote 'Ashley S' in the Ashley rule book, making it official that she was now a member of the Ashley clique. Afterwards Ashley A suggested that they go through Spinelli's new clothes one more time. Spinelli needed to be an absolute expert on putting together an outfit. Ash an Ashley, the brunette had to be perfect. She had to stand out from the rest of her peers but fit in with the rest of the other Ashleys. As Spinelli continued to show the blonde what she had learned, the blonde was satisfied. Spinelli now knew everything she had been taught on putting together an outfit, how to style her hair, and how to do her makeup. The only things Spinelli needed to learn now, was how to gossip, how to use the word 'like' in her sentences, how to say 'scandalous' along with the rest of her new clique. And she just needed to get her posture in order, and then she would be perfect.

Soon enough it became time for lunch, and they went down to get something to eat.

While they were eating, Ashley A started talking. "You know Ashley S, as an Ashley you must totally learn how to gossip. That is, like, super important. So is there anyone that you, like, want to gossip about."

"Not anyone that I can think off."

"Oh really, well what about Peter. You, like, seemed to like him when we were at the country club."

"He's not so bad."

"Isn't he, like, super cute."

"I guess so."

"He's, like, also super rich, which is, like, super important now that you're an Ashley. So now, is there anyone from our elementary school that you, like, totally dislike."

"Uhm, I kind of dislike Randall, because he was a snitch in elementary school."

"Oh my gosh, he is, like, such a rat."

"He kind of is, and he does look like a rat."

"See now wasn't it, like, super fun to gossip about someone that you totally dislike."

I guess so."

Ashley A was thrilled that she could finally get the brunette to start gossiping about others. She was not good at it yet, but she would get there. Ashley A was sure that the brunette would be an expert on gossiping once they started middle school. She just needed the extra practice, but she would get there eventually."

Once they were almost done with lunch, the phone rang. Ashley A went over to get the phone.

"Hello, Armbruster resident, Ashley speaking."

"_Oh hello Ashley, this is Flo Spinelli."_

"Oh hello Mrs. Spinelli, how are you and Mr. Spinelli. How is your trip since you're coming home soon."

"_Well that's why I'm calling. We've decided to come home a little sooner."_

Oh really, well how much sooner."

"_Around a week earlier. We wanted to surprise Ashley. Do we need to come and pick her up earlier."_

"Oh nonsense, we're having so much fun, but I have an idea on how you can make it up to her. How about you redecorate her room. It would be like a gift since you couldn't take her on your vacation."

"_Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, I will get started on it Monday. I always wanted to redecorate her room, and now I have the chance."_

"Oh well about that, maybe you shouldn't tell her. Just let her know that you are coming home Saturday evening instead but will still pick her up Sunday. Now did you want to talk to your daughter."

"_Yes please, will you get her for me."_

"Of course"

With that, Ashley A went to go find the brunette. She found her at the table and said. "Ashley S, your mom is on the phone."

Spinelli then went to go pick up the phone. She picked it up and said. "Hello."

"_Oh hi Ashley."_

"Hi mom."

"_So, are you girls still getting along."_

"Yes of course. So how's dad."

"_Oh he's good. But the reason that I am calling now, is to tell you that we will be coming home a day earlier, but we will still pick you up next Sunday"_

"Okay." Spinelli said before she hung up the phone, before going back to the table.

Once they were done with lunch, Ashley A suggested that Spinelli should continue to work on her posture, all while she continued to learn how to walk in high heels. She needed to be perfect in time for the party.

While Spinelli was walking in a pair of heels with a book on her head, Ashley A started talking. Okay Ashley S, now that you are an Ashley, you must start to use the word 'like' in your sentences, and you must start to say scandalous alongside the rest of us. Try to say something but use the word 'like' in your sentence."

"Okay." Spinelli said, before she started talking. "Hello, my name is Ashley Spinelli. I am, like, having the summer of my life. It's, like, super scandalous."

"That is super good, but you, like, need more practice, otherwise it was perfect. She had finally taught the brunette everything she needed to know in order to be an Ashley. It would all come to a test at the party. If she behaved well at the party, then that would mean that she was a perfect Ashley, and all of the blonde's hard work would finally be paid off.

**Next chapter: the party.**

**So, that is it for chapter 17, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters. Only my oc's. **


	18. Chapter 18: Party

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**3rdStreet: Yes, it is the perfect time for the Ashleys, and it is mostly Spinelli's own choice to join the Ashleys this time around, though with a lot of encouragement from Ashley A.**

**Guest: Yes, she finally joined them. It was only a matter of time. The party will be a big test. School will be huge for her, and for her former friends.**

**Oh, and I changed the latest chapter of 'Once an Ashley, always an Ashley' because I could see that it was getting too dark.**

**Now onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Party**

Tonight was the night, the night of the big party. The dinner party. Ashley A was both excited and nervous. She was excited to show everyone the new and improved Ashley Spinelli, but still nervous that her newest sister could mess things up. If Ashley S behaved perfectly, then the brunette would be prepared for school, prepared to see all of her old friends. It was the moment that she had spent all summer vacation getting ready for. The other Ashleys would all see what a great job she had done.

The two of them were busy working through everything that was going to happen at the party, while Spinelli continued to walk in heels.

"So, like, are you ready for tonight Ashley S. You'll, like, be making your debut" The blonde said.

"Oh year, I'm, like, totes ready for the party." Spinelli replied. She was now talking like an Ashley.

Before they knew it, the doorbell rang, and Ashley A said. "Oh that must be the stylist that we hired."

She then opened the door, and let the stylist in. They then walked up to Ashley A's room, so that the girls would get their hair and makeup done. Ashley A's hair was curled, while Spinelli's hair was put in an updo. The blonde wore a pink dress, while Spinelli put on a knee length red dress, with some jewelry. She looked so different from the tomboy who had come to stay with Ashley A three months ago. In Ashley A's opinion, Spinelli looked perfect.

Soon enough guests were starting to arrive, and Ashley A started talking. "Okay time to shine. Let us get to the party." So the two of them went downstairs to greet guests.

The guests were friends and colleagues of her parents and their kids. The other Ashleys were amongst the guests. Ashley A could not wait to show off Spinelli to the other Ashleys, show them that her hard work was finally coming to fruition.

Ashley A and Spinelli found the other Ashleys. Who all wore dresses in their primary color. They all looked shocked at how different Spinelli looked. Ashley A had really outdone herself in terms of makeovers. It was now all a matter of how Spinelli behaved on front of others.

Ashley B was the first to speak up. "omg Ashley S, you, like, look totes cute."

"Oh my gosh, like, thank you. I am, like, super excited to be starting middle school as an Ashley." Spinelli replied. The other Ashleys were shocked by how different Spinelli was but also impressed by Ashley A, but they were still kind of skeptical. Could Spinelli truly be an Ashley now. The night was still young, and Spinelli could still mess things up. They would have to see how she behaved throughout the rest of the party. They then went on to talk about boys, fashion, gossip, and other stuff.

Eventually dinner was starting, and everyone was finding a seat. The five Ashleys were all seated together, so the four of them could see how Spinelli behaved during dinner.

When dinner was being served, Spinelli behaved exactly like the Ashleys had wanted her to, and how Ashley A had trained her to act. Her and the Ashley went on to talk about how they were going to join the cheerleading squad in the middle school.

After dinner, came a little break before dessert was being served. During that break, Spinelli went outside with Peter to talk. When Spinelli was outside, Ashley A, B, T and Q all went into the kitchen.

Ashley B was the first to say something. "Like oh my gosh Ashley, you are, like, some kind of fashion genius. She is, like, so different from that disgusting tomboy we knew in elementary school. You, like, really did it. You, like, totally managed to turn her into one of us. I am, like, super impressed."

"Me too." Ashley T chimed in.

"Oh my gosh, same. She is, like, no longer a wild animal that needs proper training. Now she is, like, a true Ashley. She is, like, no longer a disgrace to the Ashley name."

"I, like, know that I am fashion genius. I, like, knew that I would eventually get her to see our way. She, like, just needed a push in the right direction. I, like, always knew that deep down she wanted to be an Ashley, and I, like, just helped her along the way. Plus, once I put my mind into something, I always succeed. Besides, I always get what I want. I, like, can't wait to see the look on Detweiler and his gang's faces when they see who our newest sister is."

"Scandalous." They all said in union.

While they were talking in the kitchen, Spinelli was outside with Peter, who asked her to go out with him, to which she said yes. She then got her second kiss.

Eventually everybody went back to the dining room, to get dessert.

The rest of the party went by as planned. Not once did Spinelli embarrass herself or the other Ashleys. They were all impressed by Spinelli. No one would suspect that she had at one point been a tomboy.

Soon enough the party had ended, and Spinelli was exhausted, but she had passed the test. Monday came the real test, school.

"I would just like to say, that you, like, did such a fantastic job at the party. You are, officially truly an Ashley, through and through. You have, like, earned a good night's sleep."

"So I did well with the party."

"You, like, did super well. So, are you, like, excited about starting middle school Monday."

"I am super excited about it, and especially joining the cheerleading squad."

"And your parents are picking you up Sunday."

They continued to talk until it was getting late, and they were about to sleep.

Spinelli had actually proven herself worthy of being an Ashley, an all of Ashley A's hard work would finally be paid off. Maybe of the brunette's parents were not completely stupid, then her parents could given them financial advice, so that the Spinelli family could afford the Ashley lifestyle.

**Next chapter: Spinelli's parents see her for the first time in months**

**So, that is it for chapter 18, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Please R/R and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**As always, I do not own recess or its characters. Only my oc's. **


End file.
